Fukushuu no tsubasa
by Flojiro
Summary: Parfois, la mort n'est que le commencement d'autre chose... Fic multiparts ; pas franchement gaie ; bientôt yaoi ; on ne tue pas l'auteuse avant d'avoir la suite, merci.
1. Shi

**Auteur :** Flojiro La Grande ! #lance un regard noir aux bishou morts de rire#

**Titre :** Fukushuu no tsubasa. ("Les ailes de la vengeance" Oui ça fait terriblement cliché en français, huhu...)

**Genre :** Angts. Très très angst même... Death-fic (effective pour certains, détournée pour d'autres... Vous comprendrez plus tard...). Yaoi (mais pas tout de suite...). UA à mort aussi.

**Couples :** Pour le moment aucun mais vous aurez assez vite du Kou/Doku si tout se passe bien...

**Disclamer :** Ils vivent dans mes placards, pillent mon frigo, détruisent allégrement les ressorts de mon canapé-lit... Mais même avec tout ça j'ai pas encore réussi à en obtenir l'acte de propriété... ¬¬

Les "quelques" mots jap apparaissants dans le texte (définitions très grossières, ils sonnent bien au milieu c'est tout ce qui compte...) :

Kyoumon : sutra.

Urusai : La ferme ! Tais-toi ! Ta gueule ! (selon le contexte)

Iie : non.

Yamete : Silence ! Tais-toi !

Mate : Attend.

Onii-chan : Grand-frère (mode affectueux).

Haha-ue : Mère.

Onegai : S'il te plait.

Yamero : Assez !

Masaka : Impossible...

Toushin Taishi : Prince des Dieux Guerriers en VF.

Youki : Pouvoirs spirituels. Magie quoi, pour simplifier...

Kekai : Barrière magique.

**Dernière chose :** Avant de commencer je vous rappelle que les auteuses sadiques sont classées en tant qu'espèce protégée ! #exhibe fièrement le certificat officiel, preuve de ce qu'elle avance... et le lâche avec un kyatement alors qu'il s'enflamme dans sa main# Oo

Kou : #souffle sur son doigt façon western# Niark !

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Fukushuu no tsubasa.

Part 1 : Shi / Death.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"Kou ?"

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Il tressaille, surpris.

"T'as l'air inquiet. À quoi tu penses ?"

Une voix grave, pleine de sollicitude. Elle résonne étrangement, comme dans un rêve. Tout comme la sienne lorsqu'il répond :

"Cette mission. Il n'y a jamais eu de kyoumon là où elle nous a envoyé. Et les youkai qui nous ont tendu cette embuscade étaient trop bien renseignés..."

"Un piège ? Mais pourquoi ? Ils n'étaient ni assez nombreux ni assez forts pour nous tuer."

"Nous retenir. Nous éloigner."

Il presse le pas dans les couloirs déserts. Sombre pressentiment.

Et soudain elle est là, juste devant eux. Sa tunique claire est tachée de sang. Et elle se précipite vers lui.

"Kougaiji-sama !"

Elle s'effondre à demi dans ses bras, en larmes.

"Gomen ! Gomen nasai, Kougaiji-sama ! Je n'ai rien pu faire... Encore une fois... Pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-moi..." (1)

"Yaone !" Sa voix est plus dure qu'il ne le souhaiterait. Parce qu'il sait... Il sait... "Ririn !"

"Il... Il l'a emmené... J'ai essayé de la protéger ! Je..."

Elle tremble contre lui. Il perçoit l'odeur de son sang.

Il la repousse presque violemment. La secoue par les épaules. Il a peur. Trop peur de comprendre. Peur de ce qu'il sait alors qu'il ignore d'où cette connaissance lui vient.

"Où ? Où ?"

"La salle du trône. L'ultime phase de réveil. C'est ce qu'il a dit..."

_**C'est trop tard tu sais ? Elle est morte. Ririn...**_

_Iie ! Iie !_

Ses mains se crispent sur les fines épaules.

"Yaone ! Vas nous attendre dans tes appartements ! Enferme-toi, soigne-toi et attends qu'on vienne t'y rejoindre !"

"Mais... Kougaiji-sama..."

"C'est un ordre !"

_**C'est peine perdue. Elle aussi est déjà morte...**_

_Urusai !_

Il court à présent. Vite. Très vite. Et pourtant, pas assez... Sa gorge lui fait mal. Son cœur aussi. Parce qu'il sait...

Et il y a un écho se fondant dans le bruit de sa course. Derrière lui. Comme toujours. Une respiration rauque qui s'harmonise à la sienne. Toujours...

_**Et lui... Lui...**_

_Iie ! Yamete ! Yamete !_

La salle de résurrection. Toujours le même spectacle macabre. Ces machines obscènes autour du corps de ce terrible youkai qui était son père.

Mais ce jour-là, un détail de plus ajoute à l'horreur ambiante. Un long sarcophage translucide empli d'un épais liquide verdâtre. D'un genre qu'il ne connaît que trop bien pour l'avoir expérimenté lui-même...

Il ne prête pas attention au rire triomphant qui s'élève. Pas plus qu'aux trois silhouettes dressées au bout de la plate-forme. Ses yeux sont rivés sur cette cuve dans laquelle baigne un petit corps auréolé de cheveux roux.

"Ririn !"

Le rire, à nouveau.

"Tu arrives trop tard, pitoyable petit prince..."

Il perçoit vaguement un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Un sourd bourdonnement envahit la pièce. Comme les lents battements de cœur de quelque improbable monstre. Un remous parcourt le liquide épais. Deux yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrent soudain, tandis qu'un cri silencieux déforme le visage habituellement rieur. Deux mains frêles se plaquent sur les parois du tube et le regard affolé rencontre le sien. Il devine plus qu'il n'entend le changement du cri.

_- Onii-chan !_

"Ririn !"

Ses muscles se tendent. Il s'apprête à bondir. À libérer sa sœur.

_**Inutile. Futile. Elle est déjà morte.**_

_URUSAI !_

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Le retient.

"Kou ! Mate !"

Avertissement. Incrédulité. Désarroi. Il y a tout cela dans la voix basse qu'il connaît bien, et plus encore dans le regard qu'il croise en se retournant violemment, s'arrachant du même coup à l'étreinte de son homme d'arme. Tant de choses qu'il pensait ne jamais trouver là...

"Ton _garde du corps_ a plus de jugeote que toi, petit prince. Il serait dommage qu'_elle_ meurt si peu de temps après avoir retrouvé la liberté, nee, Kougaiji..."

_**Que tu l'écoutes ou pas, c'est ce qui est arrivé de toute façon...**_

Il se tourne lentement. Incrédule. Pourtant, encore une fois, une partie de lui sait... Ce qui n'empêche pas son cœur de bondir douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration de se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il ne peut croire ce qu'il voit, tout en sachant qu'il l'a déjà vu...

Elle est debout là, dans une longue robe blanche fanée par le temps. Son sourire est douloureux. Des larmes brillent dans son regard violet. Ce regard si semblable au sien... Un murmure rauque brise le silence irréel. Le sien ?

"Ha... Haha-ue..."

Ses pupilles dilatées au point d'en paraître presque arrondies ne peuvent se détacher d'elle... Une main aux courtes griffes brillant d'un vermeille menaçant est posée sur sa gorge pâle. Elle a l'air fragile. Tellement plus que dans son souvenir. Il ne peut pas y croire. Ne veut pas y croire ! Parce que son rêve le plus cher est en train de tourner au cauchemar...

"Kou...gai...ji..."

Sa voix est brisée. Basse. Déshabituée depuis trop longtemps de franchir ces lèvres pâles. Pourtant... Pourtant oui, c'est la sienne. Ces mêmes intonations qui résonnent depuis des siècles dans sa mémoire.

"Haha-ue..."

Il fait un pas vers elle. Plus rien n'existe autour d'eux. Rien...

_- Onii-chan !_

Un sursaut violent le tire à demi de son état d'hébétude. Que..?

_**Rien. Seulement une autre morte...**_

_Yamete ! Yamete !_

Ses yeux se portent de nouveau sur la cuve. S'agrandissent d'horreur. Le corps de l'enfant semble se vider lentement de toute substance vitale. Ses yeux verts suppliants, douloureux, toujours rivés sur lui, dévorent la moitié d'un visage aux traits atrocement émaciés.

_- Onii... chan..._

Les lèvres exsangues esquissent à peine ces mots qu'il entend pourtant résonner dans son esprit. Comme cette fois là... Elle l'appelle à l'aide.

Un rire froid.

"Hé bien, ne fais pas cette tête, Kougaiji. Le sang de l'impitoyable Gyumao ne coule-t-il pas dans tes veines ? Elle ne fait qu'accomplir son devoir filial. Elle va sacrifier sa vie pour permettre à son père de renaître. Et toi, tu vas accepter cela comme le fils dévoué que tu es. N'est-ce pas, Kougaiji..?"

Il devine les griffes laquées se resserrer subtilement autour du cou gracile. Le hoquet de douleur qu'elles y étranglent.

_Iie. Iie. Par pitié. Pas ça. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas !_

Il tremble de tout son corps, tous ses sens à vifs. Il sent la douleur irradiant de ses paumes dans lesquelles ses griffes pénètrent de plus en plus profondément. Il entend avec une netteté effrayante les gouttes de son propre sang, coulant lentement de ses poings étroitement serrés, entrer en contact avec le sol de pierre. Et il ressent la chaleur de la main de Doku, toujours posée sur son épaule. Mais ce n'est pas le ferme réconfort habituel qui en émane... Crispée. Tremblante. Son _ange gardien_ est impuissant... Autant que lui... Perdu...

_Je ne peux pas choisir !_

_**À quoi bon choisir entre deux cadavres ?**_

_Urusai... Onegai... Onegai..._

Mais les suppliques ne briseront pas ce cycle infernal. Ne mettront pas fin à ce cauchemar éveillé. Il le sait. Il sait...

À peine quelques secondes qui s'égrènent comme des siècles. Quelques secondes... avant que le corps juvénile désormais si dramatiquement frêle ne se cambre atrocement. Macabre parodie de jouissance. Obscène. Alors que toute la vie débordante qui avait animé sa sœur se tarit. Tout simplement. En quelques secondes...

"IIE ! RIRIIINNNNN !"

Ce n'est pas son cri. Lui ne peut que grimacer sous les courtes griffes lui labourant inconsciemment l'épaule. Que regarder ce corps momifié autour duquel flottent ironiquement d'éclatants cheveux roux. Détourner enfin les yeux... pour plonger dans un regard dont les prunelles aux teintes de crépuscule ne croisent un bref instant les siennes que pour souligner davantage la blancheur soudaine du globe oculaire alors qu'elles se révulsent brusquement.

Rouge. Sa bouche, entrouverte comme lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, enfant.

Rouges, ces lèvres qui s'étirent en un sourire jouissif.

Rouge, sa gorge déchiquetée sur laquelle il avait tant de fois reposé sa joue.

Rouges, ces griffes au verni impeccable noyé sous un flot de sang.

Deux regards. Vert. Violet. Fixes. Accusateurs. Il les sent tous deux peser sur lui. Il ne peut détourner le sien. Pas plus qu'il ne peut faire un geste. Un cauchemar.

La douleur quitte son épaule, les griffes s'y desserrent. La chaleur s'en va aussi. Son seul point d'ancrage. Son seul allié. Il a envie de hurler. Encore une fois, il sait ce qui a va arriver. Sans réellement le savoir...

_**Bien sûr que tu sais... Lui aussi va mourir.**_

_I..ie.. Iie ! Lui est trop fort pour mourir... _

_**Regarde... Regarde-le... une dernière fois...**_

_Il ne mourra pas ! Pas lui ! Pas..._

"Dokuuuuu ! Yamerooooo !"

Sa voix blesse ses propres oreilles. Rauque. Brisée. Affolée..? Son garde du corps s'immobilise, à quelques pas de lui, son corps tremblant de fureur encore tendu vers l'estrade. Et il lui semble que l'oeil, encastré dans la garde du sabre lui lance un long regard de colère, juste avant que les yeux bruns de son possesseur ne croisent les siens. Il y a des larmes sur les joues de Dokugakuji. Et bien trop de choses dans son regard...

"Kou ?"

_**Dis au revoir...**_

_URUSAI !_

Il s'apprête... à quoi au juste ? Se rapprocher de lui ? Bondir sur elle ? Mais toute velléité d'action est soudain stoppée par... le silence. Un silence de mort. Ecrasant. Etouffant. Douloureusement perceptible dans cette salle qui depuis qu'il la connaît a toujours résonné du fracas du travail des machines de résurrection. Elles ont... stoppé ? Une voix aux accents traînants secoue l'immobilité irréelle de l'instant.

"Ma reine, votre très estimé conjoint vient de revenir à la vie."

Une courbette à la limite de l'insolence, imitée aussitôt par un lapin en peluche paraissant davantage excité que son maître par la nouvelle. Lui semble annoncer le plus naturellement du monde que le repas est servi. Ou que le spectacle commence...

Et lui... lui connaît d'avance les textes de cette pièce macabre. Quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne soient débités. Suffisamment pour en souffrir deux fois. Pas assez pour en changer la moindre réplique.

Le sol tremble, soudain. Une brève secousse qui manque l'envoyer à terre tant il a baissé sa garde. Anesthésié. Une seconde. Une troisième, beaucoup plus proche, beaucoup plus forte, ébranlant les fondations même de la salle. De la poussière et des gravats se détachent du plafond, seule partie de cet endroit que le métal n'ait pas recouvert. Cinq, six ? Il a perdu le compte mais elles gagnent en violence à chaque itération. Il a de plus en plus de mal à rester debout. Et puis, soudain, une douleur fulgurante contre sa tempe, son épaule. Un cri lointain.

"Koooouuuuu !"

**_Ne te réjoui pas : c'est loin d'être terminé, tu le sais bien..._**

_U...ru...sai... que tout cela... cesse... _

Il est couché à terre lorsqu'il s'éveille. Il a perdu conscience alors ? Son regard flou se pose sur un bloc de pierre ensanglanté, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son bras gauche est comme engourdi et sa tête le lance douloureusement. Il y porte la main. Ramène devant son visage ses doigts poisseux d'un liquide écarlate. Il les contemple de longs instants, hébété, avant de secouer brusquement cette torpeur abrutissante. Pas le moment ! Combien de temps a-t-il perdu ainsi ? Il se redresse sur un coude, grimaçant sous la vague de douleur irradiant soudainement de son épaule. Pas longtemps, apparemment... La salle est à présent secouée d'un tremblement continu. Devant lui, Doku tente de se relever, pour le rejoindre sûrement. Il croise son regard, y lit un affolement semblable à celui qui agite son propre cœur. Un profond soulagement lorsqu'il se pose sur le sien. De la détermination aussi.

_Non... Non, ne bouge pas ! Reste où tu es ! Ne fais rien ! Attends... attends..._

_**Attendre quoi ? La mort viendra de toute manière, autant qu'il l'affronte en face...**_

_Iie... _

"IIEEEEE !"

Son cri de détresse se perd dans l'explosion retentissante. Ses oreilles bourdonnent tellement qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas immédiatement que le séisme a cessé. Et ça n'a brutalement plus aucune importance face à la vague de pouvoir déferlant soudain. Manquant le renvoyer dans l'inconscience tant cette puissance irradie de noirceur. Et tant elle lui est familière.

"Masaka..."

Un chuchotement. Une prière. Enfantine. Dérisoire.

_**Hoooo si...**_

Un rire fou, intarissable, dont les échos percent ses tympans plus encore que l'explosion précédente. Et une voix trop bien connue. Une voix honnie, aux accents de triomphe hystérique.

"Enfin ! Enfin ! Mon tendre Gyumao, mon époux chéri ! Enfin, te revoilà à mes côtés ! Après cinq cents années d'attente ! Enfin !"

Il parvient à se relever à demi, un genou en terre, son bras gauche pendant à son côté, le sang s'écoulant lentement le long de sa peau nue pour venir dégoutter sur le sol froid. Il les contemple. Elle, ses bras passés autour de _sa_ taille, son visage enfouie au creux de _son_ épaule. Tremblante. D'une joie malsaine. _Lui_... Il est bien plus grand que Doku. Autant que dans ses souvenirs. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant dans son ombre. Son corps puissant est à peine recouvert d'un court pagne laissant visibles les blessures atroces infligées lors de son combat contre le Toushin Taishi. Il détaille son visage, sous le casque orné d'immenses cornes bovines qu'elle lui a laissé jusque dans son sarcophage d'acier. Sûrement parce que trop intimement lié à la terreur superstitieuse qu'inspire le _démon taureau_ pour que quiconque songe à l'en séparer, même dans la mort... Une fascination morbide le fait se concentrer davantage sur la partie _manquante_ de ces traits jadis familiers. Une pulpe écoeurante d'os brisés et de chairs putréfiées remplace la droite de ce visage que l'enfant qu'il était contemplait avec un mélange d'admiration, de peur, de haine... et de tant d'autres choses. A présent... il retient sa nausée devant le spectacle de ce cadavre animé d'une vie qui en a coûté tellement d'autres.

Le monstre qui avait été son père contemple d'un œil vague ce monde dans lequel il vient d'être ramené. Son bras se referme distraitement sur la taille de la femme lovée contre lui. Comme pour y chercher un appui. Une réalité tangible dans le brouillard mortuaire devant encore planer sur ses pensées. Ses souvenirs. Elle pousse un petit soupir ravi. Lève une main qu'elle pose avec une tendresse outrancière sur la joue intacte. Force son visage à se pencher vers elle. Remue ses lèvres à quelques pouces des siennes. Une voix lourde de désir.

"Mon seigneur. Mon époux. J'ai tant attendu cet instant ! À présent... À présent que je t'ai ramené auprès de moi... Oui... à présent tu vas tout me donner n'est ce pas ? Tout m'offrir..."

Ce dernier mot s'étire. Traînant murmure d'invite alors qu'elle pose sa bouche sur celle du plus puissant des youkai. Et le prince se détourne. Ecoeuré par cette parodie de séduction, dans le cadre morbide de cette pièce dévastée, empestant la mort et la destruction. Son regard accroche la silhouette vêtue de blanc, à quelques mètres devant lui.

_Doku..._

Son garde du corps lui tourne le dos, manifestement fasciné par ce qui se passe sur l'estrade surélevée. Il ne peut voir son expression. Mais il la devine aux tremblements parcourant son corps puissant : le dégoût, la peur, la rage peut-être aussi... Et puis un mouvement attire brusquement son attention vers eux, à nouveau. Ils ne sont plus enlacés. Ce qui a été Gyumao est agenouillé, tenant entre ses bras un corps frêle, nimbé d'une robe de la blancheur d'un suaire. Un violent sursaut parcourt son corps douloureux. Une atroce souffrance s'enfonçant comme une lame chauffée à blanc à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il est debout avant même d'avoir eu conscience de bouger.

_Haha-ue !_

"Ne la touche pas !"

Il s'immobilise. Incrédule. Ce n'est pas lui qui vient de hurler ces mots d'une voix tremblante de rage. Il relève la tête en même temps que la chose qui fut son père. Tous deux contemplent la _reine_ Gyokumen, debout au-dessus de son époux, les poings serrés de part et d'autre de son corps frémissant de haine, ses yeux irradiant d'une jalousie inhumaine. Une jalousie dont il prend à cet instant seulement la mesure pleine et entière. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé sa mère vivre... Il en est plus que certain à présent. Comme si ça changeait quoi que ce soit de le savoir... Sa voix, dont elle essaie de retenir les pointes d'hystérie sous une froideur dédaigneuse, s'élève à nouveau.

"Elle n'est plus rien pour toi... rien ! C'est à moi que tu dois tout à présent !"

Mais il semble ne plus l'écouter, son œil unique de nouveau fixé sur le cadavre qu'il serre entre ses bras. Ses lèvres craquelées s'entrouvrent. Bougent plusieurs fois avant qu'un vague son ne s'en échappe. Une voix caverneuse. Enrouée par les siècles.

Ra... Raset...

C'est un véritable cri de rage qu'elle pousse cette fois. Et qui ne semble pas plus le toucher que tout le reste. Elle mord violemment ses lèvres corail, arrachant ses yeux au spectacle de l'homme qu'elle a ramené d'entre les morts en train de serrer contre lui le corps de sa rivale. Son regard parcourt quelques instants la salle avant de croiser le sien. Ses pupilles s'arrondissent un instant de surprise. Elle l'avait oublié ? Et, soudain, elle semble reprendre son emprise sur elle-même. Un sourire serpente lentement sur ses lèvres, sur lesquelles sa langue vient essuyer le sang avec une lascivité écœurante. Et elle s'approche de l'être qu'elle a recréé. S'agenouille à ses côtés. Passe tendrement un bras autour de ses épaules tout en rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille. Et, tout ce temps, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur inquiétante n'ont pas quitté les siens. Pas plus que son sourire satisfait n'a quitté ses lèvres. Elle murmure, suffisamment fort pour être sûre qu'il entende, lui aussi.

"Mon amour, écoute-moi. Ecoute celle qui t'a rendu à ce monde. N'oublie pas... n'oublie jamais : tu revis par mon sang..."

Deux tressaillements. Son père relevant sur elle un œil empreint d'une soudaine... reconnaissance ? Lui, immobile, le violet de ses yeux assombri par une compréhension tout aussi brusque. Son sang...

_Ririn..._

Son regard, dans lequel danse à présent une ironie satisfaite, est toujours vissé sur le sien. Et elle parle, de nouveau.

"Tu ne peux que réaliser tous mes désirs... Lié par ma chair... Tu ne peux que prendre pour vérité tout ce que je te dirai... N'est-ce pas, mon époux ? Mon roi..."

Il hoche lentement la tête. Et lui, qui les regarde, sent un goût amer envahir sa gorge. Il connaît cette scène. Que trop bien. Une marionnette... Et elle lui accorde un sourire obscène, tandis que sa main caresse lascivement le corps puissant. Et son murmure rauque reprend, toujours plus près de l'oreille pointue qu'elle caresse de temps en temps de sa langue.

"Oui, tu me donneras tout. Mais avant cela... veux-tu la venger ? Ta précieuse Première Épouse ? Savoir qui est son meurtrier ?"

Il voit l'œil unique du monstre briller soudainement à ce mot qui semble le ramener à la vie davantage que toutes les machines créées par Nii. _Venger_. La soif de sang... Il la voit presque ramener de l'au-delà la conscience de cet être avide de violence qu'était son père. Elle n'a même pas besoin de détourner son regard pour savoir. Elle sent le corps frémir sous sa main, se mord légèrement la lèvre en accentuant sa caresse. Il devrait... bondir. Là. Maintenant. La tuer ! Effacer du monde des vivants cette créature écoeurante de perversité. Mais tout se passe vite. Bien trop vite. Malgré cette impression de secondes s'étirant à l'infinie. Comme s'il regardait la scène à travers un kaléidoscope déformant le temps. Cauchemar. Trop réel. Et le murmure, à nouveau. Et le regard brillant d'anticipation plongé plus que jamais dans le sien.

"Oui. Tu vas le tuer. Lui qui n'a jamais mérité de vivre. D'être la chair de ta chair. Le sang de ton sang. Lui qui aurait du marcher dans tes traces. A mes côtés. Devenir l'un des youkai les plus redoutés de Togenkyo. Cet être pitoyable, dénué de tout ce qui fait ta force. Tue-le avant qu'il ne fasse honte à ton règne renaissant. Tue cet enfant indigne de fouler ce sol sur lequel tu reposes enfin tes pas. Le meurtrier de sa propre mère. Tue... ton fils !"

Ce n'est pas une surprise. Ça ne devrait pas l'être. Pourtant il reste cloué sur place. La respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine oppressée. Elle... elle l'accuse d'avoir...

"KISAMAAAA !"

La voix puissante traverse comme un coup de tonnerre son cerveau embrumé. Doku... Il... l'avait presque oublié...

_**Ne t'en fais pas : la mort ne l'a pas oublié, elle...**_

_URUSAI !_

Il voit la silhouette de son père se redresser. Menaçante. Emplissant la salle d'un soudain flux de youki. Auquel se mêlent intimement les effluves glacés de la mort. Il est plus puissant encore que dans son souvenir. Trop puissant. Il vacille sous cette force à l'état brut. Une seule fois auparavant il a ressenti une telle impression. Et cette fois là il a frôlé la mort. Le Seiten Taisei. La dernière image qu'il avait emporté avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Mais alors la lumière l'avait rappelé. (2)

La lumière... Il est debout devant lui. Il lui tourne toujours le dos, mais il sent toute sa détermination dans la tension de ses larges épaules, l'angle menaçant de son sabre. Décidé plus que jamais à remplir son serment informulé. À le protéger. À...

_**À mourir...**_

Il ne prête pas attention à la voix narquoise. Sa propre voix ? Pas de temps pour les questions ! Agir ! Agir malgré cette partie de lui qui sait parfaitement que c'est inutile. Que toute cette scène est déjà jouée... Qu'il est trop tard. Bien trop tard. Ses paumes se placent en vis-à-vis. Peut importe la douleur qui lui lacère l'épaule. Les mots de pouvoir franchissent ses lèvres. Protéger. _Le_ protéger. Au moins lui. Ne pas le perdre. Doku...

Un clignement de paupière. Un battement de cœur. Et _il_ se dresse au-dessus de son garde du corps. Le dominant de toute sa puissance. Son sabre immense, prolongement même de son pouvoir démesuré, s'abat en un arc mortel... Et bute sur le kekai de protection qu'il vient d'invoquer. Des flammes s'élèvent entre la lame et la barrière rougeoyante tandis que s'affrontent deux volontés. La force brute du père contre la magie du fils. Quelques secondes... Avant que son bouclier ne vole en éclats. Réduit à néant par cette force que redoutaient même les dieux. La lame courbe continue sa course comme si rien ne l'avait entravée. Seul l'angle semble avoir légèrement dévié. Plus haut ? Qu'importe...

Le sabre ivoirin se dresse en une protection dérisoire. A peine un battement de cil avant qu'il ne se brise. Que le sang ne jaillisse. Que le corps vêtu de blanc ne soit propulsé en arrière comme un fétu de paille sous le souffle d'un ouragan. Le temps semble s'arrêter. Suspendu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un atroce craquement rompe le silence surnaturel qui lui semble avoir duré des heures. Alors qu'il contemple le corps de Doku, s'affaissant lentement le long du mur qu'il vient de heurter de plein fouet. Ses yeux restent fixés sur ce visage dont il devine les moindres traits malgré le sang s'écoulant de la plaie béante le parcourant.

_Iie Iie Iie Iie Iie Iie..._

Pas d'autres pensées que cette litanie lancinante. Rien. Il _sent_ le monstre approcher. Son aura le précédant. Ramenant sa conscience à son premier niveau. L'instinct de survie. Un réflexe le fait bondir en arrière évitant la lourde lame empoissée de sang. _Son_ sang ! La rage. Soudaine. Pure. Incontrôlable. Elle déferle en lui, emplissant totalement le vide de son esprit. La douleur n'a plus aucune importance alors qu'entre ses mains apparaît le portail dimensionnel. Il n'entend même pas la litanie magique qu'il prononce. Ne se rend pas compte qu'il ne l'a jamais dévidée aussi rapidement. Ni hurlée avec autant de désespoir. Engokuki jaillit. Flamboyant. Animé de toute la furie de son invocateur. Rendu à demi fou par sa détresse. Il se jette contre la chose qu'il lui désigne comme ennemi. Feu contre sabre. Démon de l'enfer contre monstre d'aucun monde.

Aucune notion de temps dans cet affrontement. Il _est_ Engokuki. Sa puissance dévastatrice. Son feu purificateur. Son combat dantesque est le sien. Plus rien d'autre n'existe.

Et soudain, la douleur. Brutale. Violente. Alors que son corps épuisé par l'incantation s'effondre au sol. Un vacarme de pierre pulvérisée. Un rugissement lointain. Engokuki ? Il ne comprend pas. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il veut savoir c'est s'il a réussi. Même s'il connaît déjà la réponse...

Son torse se redresse lentement. Ses yeux vagues cherchent à focaliser sur l'extérieur. S'arrêtent sur une large lame à la pointe fichée dans le sol. Le métal a des reflets écarlates fluctuants. Comme chauffé à blanc. Son regard en remonte lentement le fil. Pour contempler avec une détresse teintée de fatalisme le puissant youkai qui s'appuie de tout son poids sur l'arme, ses mains croisées sur son pommeau, lui adressant un sourire carnassier malgré sa respiration encore laborieuse. Cette grimace relève atrocement la partie défigurée du visage penché vers lui. Rien d'autre dans son unique œil, qu'un désir insatiable de sang et de souffrance. Il se demande, un instant, si cette chose l'a reconnu comme étant son fils. Et si cela changerait quoi que ce soit... Et de nouveau se dresse la lame en long croissant de lune. Implacable. Il est presque soulagé. Parce que, c'est la fin, n'est-ce pas...

**_Non, pas tout à fait... Fais un effort. Rappelle-toi. Il manque quelque chose... Un cadavre de plus..._**

"KOUGAIJI-SAMA !"

Le sabre s'abat. Le sang chaud éclabousse son visage. Un corps frêle, pratiquement tranché en deux, tombe devant son regard. Suivi d'une cascade de cheveux soyeux sur lesquels la lumière crue des néons accroche des reflets bleutés. Son regard écarquillé reste fasciné par deux yeux ambrés le contemplant fixement. Vides.

_Iie..._

_Iie..._

"IIEEEEEE !"

Il est debout. De nouveau. Et le désespoir fait jaillir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir de son corps épuisé. La flamme rugissante s'élance vers le meurtrier à la lame tâchée du sang des siens. Un cri bestial, une odeur écoeurante de chair brûlée.

Il ne distingue plus rien. Il s'effondre, à nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas le sol cette fois qui accueille son corps vidé d'énergie. L'acier brûlant. S'enfonçant à travers sa poitrine. Labourant sa chair.

_**Ho, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Tu es mort toi aussi...**_

Ses paupières s'ouvrent violemment sous la douleur. Un flot de sang jaillit de sa gorge. Il en perçoit le goût douceâtre avec un acuité surnaturelle, alors que son regard soudain étonnamment clair se lève une dernière fois vers son bourreau. Il imagine sûrement la brève étincelle dans son œil sombre juste avant qu'un rictus hideux ne déforme encore cette face ravagée. Et qu'un mouvement brusque ne libère son corps de l'étreinte mortelle de la lame. Eclair de souffrance. Jaillissement écarlate. Et un rire. Un long rire triomphant qui l'accompagne vers les ténèbres.

Elle a gagné...

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

(1) Non d'abord, le "encore une fois", ce n'est pas de la mauvaise foi d'antifan de Yaone caractérisée ! Elle s'est déjà fait piquer Ririn par Nii à l'époque du brainwash de Kou ! Na ! #tire sa langue bifide#

(2) Allusion à l'épisode du brainwash/débrainwash du petit prince aux oreilles en pointe. En résumé pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scanlations ou vu les épisodes de Reload : après le combat contre le Seiten Taisei (Grand Saint du Ciel Pur, en VF, si je me souvient bien) Doku est forcé de confier Kou aux soins de Nii et ce dernier en profite pour lui laver le cerveau. Il reste un long moment dans cet état, obéissant aux moindres ordres de la pouffe en chef, jusqu'à ce que Doku (Et Yaone, d'accord, d'accord... pppfff...) ne lui jurent une nouvelle fois de toujours le suivre... A cet instant il "voit la lumière" et retrouve sa véritable personnalité. (Et il faut voir en quelles circonstantces, nyyyaaah ! ) Hum... Fin, du blabla, désolée !

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Nooonnnn ne me lynchez pas ! Sinon je pourrais jamais loader la suite... niark ! Parce que voui, il y a une suite ! Et vi, vous avez bien lu le résumé : c'est un Kou/Doku ! Donc, pas de panique, il y a des ressorts scénaristiques de la mort qui vont faire que tout ça n'est pas aussi tragique que ça en l'air... du moins pour certains... #sifflote innocemment#

**Gojyo :** "Ressorts scénaristiques de la mort"... Rien que ça..?

Oui, je sais, c'est faible pour désigner toute l'étendue de mon talent, mais il n'est pas de mots assez forts pour ça de toute façon...

**Gojyo :** ... Ben voyons... ¬¬

**Doku :** Kou ? Tu essayes de faire quoi avec l'épée de ton père ?

**Kou :** Mettre un terme à la vie d'un parasite qui se nourrit de la souffrance de malheureux personnages innocents et ne lui appartenant même pas...

**Doku :** Je suis totalement d'accord avec cette idée, ceci dit... Si tu utilisais une arme un peu plus adaptée... Genre plus petite que toi et dont tu arriverais à soulever la pointe... #ébouriffage moqueur#

**Gojyo :** #mord de rire# Une arme plus petite que lui ? Difficile à trouver ça... #air d'intenses réflexions# ... #tilt!# ... #va fouiller dans les affaires d'Hakkai et revient avec une aiguille à tricoter# Bon, ça reste encore un peu long mais ça devrait faire l'affaire...

**Kou :** #incante avec une veine digne de Sanzo pulsant sur la tempe#

**Doku :** ... #prie pour ce qu'il lui reste de famille#

**Gojyo :** #file sans demander son reste, son aiguille à tricoter sous le bras#

**Hakkai :** #arrive tout sourire avec la seconde aiguille... et se prend un Engokuki de mauvais poil en pleine face avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait# ... X.x ... Ano... Je voulais juste savoir si vous n'aviez pas par hasard aperçu une aiguille comme celle-là ? J'en ai besoin pour tricoter un bonnet à pompon à Gojyo... #éteint les flammes sur ses vêtements d'un air parfaitement naturel#

**Doku :** #pointe l'endroit vers lequel s'est sauvé son frangin avec un grand sourire# Ça explique pourquoi il voulait se débarrasser de l'aiguille... O.o Kooouuuu ! Arrête avec ce sabre, tu vas vraiment te faire mal...

#autrice regardant s'ébattre tout ce petit monde en mangeant ses pop-corn, bien installée au sommet du bouton "submit review"#


	2. Anoyo

**Auteur :** Flojiro La Grande ! #lance un regard noir aux bishou morts de rire#

**Titre :** Fukushuu no tsubasa. ("Les ailes de la vengeance" Oui ça fait terriblement cliché en français, huhu...)

**Genre :** Angts. Très très angst même... Death-fic (effective pour certains, détournée pour d'autres... Vous comprendrez plus tard...). Yaoi (mais pas tout de suite...). UA à mort aussi.

**Couples :** Pour le moment aucun mais vous aurez assez vite du Kou/Doku si tout se passe bien...

**Disclamer :** Ils vivent dans mes placards, pillent mon frigo, détruisent allégrement les ressorts de mon canapé-lit... Mais même avec tout ça j'ai pas encore réussi à en obtenir l'acte de propriété... ¬¬

**Les quelques mots jap apparaissants dans le texte** (tiens, y'en a pas beaucoup pour une fois... Oo) :

Ouji : prince. (Ouji chi : petit prince.)

Toushin Taishi : Prince des Dieux Guerriers en VF.

Seiten Taisei : le Goku en mode berserk.

**Dernière chose :** Ce chapitre est... métaphysique... Oo Voire carrément chiant en fait... #sourire d'excuse# Enfin, moi je l'aime bien mais, voilà quoi, il se passe pas vraiment grand-chose, pour ne pas dire qu'il se passe carrément rien !

**Kou :** Nous n'avons manifestement pas la même définition du "rien"... ¬¬

Bah, à côté de mourir, c'est rien ça ! #grand sourire#

**Doku :** Ha elle a bon là...

**Kou :** ... Urusai...

Bon, bref ! #pousse le petit prince dans les bras de son garde du corps histoire d'avoir la paix# Je suis désolée pour le temps de loadage : j'ai eu un exam au milieu et depuis j'ai pas eu trop de temps... XD; Enfin, là en principe c'est bon, donc le prochain chapitre devrait arriver plus vite ! #signe de V#

Allez, enjoy ! (Si vous le pouvez...)

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Fukushuu no tsubasa.

Part 2 :Anoyo / The other world.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Kougaiji ouvrit soudain ses yeux.

Non... Pour ouvrir les yeux, encore faut-il posséder un corps... Et il n'avait pas l'impression que ce soit le cas. Peut-on ouvrir les yeux de son âme ? Oui, il semblerait...

En tout cas il n'était plus dans ce cauchemar qui semblait tellement réel. Ce souvenir ?

Oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela. Un souvenir.

Alors, il était mort ?

Il _regarda_ autour de lui. Un paysage de chaos. Une plaine recouverte d'une couche de poussière terne. Des blocs de pierre sombre semblant avoir été jetés là par quelque cataclysme, lançant leurs faces déchiquetées à l'assaut d'un ciel grisâtre. Aucune lumière. Juste différentes teintes de gris. Des cendres tombant en neige éparse, traversant sa main comme il cherchait inconsciemment à les saisir.

Sa main ? Elle se leva face à son regard. Une paume depuis laquelle s'étendaient cinq doigts fins, prolongés de longues griffes meurtrières. Il la retourna lentement. La peau en était mate mais étrangement translucide, se fondant dans la grisaille environnante. Le regard toujours fixé sur elle il tenta un pas. Un nuage de poussière et de cendres se souleva autour de lui. Des jambes donc. Un corps alors ?

Il étudia froidement la question, faisant lentement se ployer ses doigts devant son visage. Son esprit avait recréé cette enveloppe à laquelle il était habitué. Pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie ? Se fondre dans le néant ? Disparaître ? Est-ce que c'était la façon qu'avait une âme de lutter contre la mort, après la disparition des chairs qui l'entouraient ?

"Tu es sans doute un type facile à manipuler, fils de Gyumao, mais au moins il faut avouer que tu as oublié d'être bête..."

Il se retourna d'un bond, soulevant un nouveau nuage autour de ce corps qui n'en était pas un. Ses paupières fantomatiques se baissèrent face au rayonnement dégagé par l'être qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, nonchalamment assis sur la face de l'un des blocs d'onyx. Cette lumière aveuglait ses yeux inexistants. Brûlait son âme. Parce qu'elle était réelle. Contrairement à tout ce qui l'entourait. Vivante.

Des applaudissements, accompagnés d'un rire amusé.

"Tu es impressionnant, vraiment."

Et il sentit la lumière baisser, puis disparaître, malgré ses paupières toujours closes. Ce n'était pas ses sens qui fonctionnaient ici, seulement son esprit. Il n'avait pas de sens, puisque aucun corps réel. Aucune réelle existence.

Il rouvrit néanmoins les yeux. Il comprenait tout cela, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que son âme s'affranchissait de ces contraintes profondément ancrées en elle. Son esprit voulait vivre. Pour cela il se devait d'avoir un corps, fut-il onirique.

"Ha, suffit ! Arrête de réfléchir, tu me donnes la migraine !"

Il regarda son visiteur pour la première fois. Une longue chevelure ébène. Un visage d'une androgynie parfaite. Un corps qui était à la fois celui d'un homme et celui d'une femme. Un chakra écarlate entre les sourcils dédaigneusement froncés. Un boddhisattva.

"Et cultivé avec ça ! Mais tu es l'homme parfait ma parole !"

Il haussa une épaule, dédaignant le sarcasme. Et il ouvrit la bouche, sachant pourtant parfaitement qu'une telle chose était inutile ici. Que la voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme la sienne n'était qu'un leurre élevé par son esprit pour se duper lui-même.

"Je suppose que je devrai en remercier vos semblables... Cinq cents ans d'ennui avec une bibliothèque pour seule compagne, ça vous apprend des tas de choses parfaitement inutiles..."

Un rire moqueur répondant à son ton d'ironie glacé.

"C'est qu'il mordrait s'il avait des dents ! Mais trêves de courtoisies, je ne suis pas là pour ça..."

Son regard s'égara malgré lui sur le désert de cendres. Là ?

Un bras nu parcourut l'espace d'un geste emphatique.

"Bienvenu dans les limbes, _Ouji-sama_ ! Ses décors de rêve, son panorama unique, son temps toujours limpide. Les touristes s'y bousculent !"

Ses sourcils inexistants se froncèrent. Les limbes..?

"Oui, oui, les limbes ! L'endroit où végètent les âmes des morts qui ne trouvent pas le repos... Et tu ne pourrais pas faire comme tous les autres idiots qui se croient encore en vie ? T'es vraiment fatiguant avec tes réflexions blasées !"

Il secoua la tête et aperçut du coin de l'oeil ses trois longues mèches caresser ses hanches à ce mouvement. Ho ? La recréation de son esprit était allée jusque là ?

"Baka ! Tu crois que le prince des youkai serait toujours lui-même sans sa chevelure que beaucoup prétendent animée d'une vie propre ? Une identité est bien plus liée à un corps particulier que la plupart des êtres vivants ne le pense tu sais..."

La déité leva soudain une main impérieuse.

"Non ! Ne commence pas à réfléchir là-dessus aussi, tu vas vraiment me flanquer la migraine à force !"

Il força son esprit à demeurer focalisé sur une seule ligne de pensées. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé... Il reprit la parole, parce qu'elle conduisait ses réflexions, leur donnait une direction à suivre. Parce que former ses mots, les élever à voix haute, demandait un effort de l'esprit qui ralentissait par ailleurs le cours incessant des pensées désordonnées...

"Haaaa ! STOP ! Parle bon sang, puisque t'as compris ça !"

Un pâle sourire ourla ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les ouvre.

"Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

Un silence incrédule.

"Je retire c'que j'ai dit. T'es con finalement, c'est juste que tu le caches bien ! Je viens de te le dire ça : tu es mort et ton âme ne trouve pas le repos !"

Il retint la question qui allait franchir ses lèvres. Il savait pourquoi._ Elle_. Ils étaient tous morts par _sa_ faute. Sa mère. Ririn. Yaone. Et... Doku. À présent que son esprit avait rappelé ses noms, leurs visages ne le quittaient plus. Leurs traits déformés par la peur et la souffrance. Leurs regards vides fixant l'au-delà. À cause d'_elle_. De son désir insatiable de puissance. De pouvoir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pu les sauver.

Par sa faute.

À elle.

"La vengeance."

Un hochement de tête.

"C'est souvent elle qui retient les morts ici. La vengeance. Le sentiment de culpabilité aussi, dans ton cas. En termes totalement clichés : la fameuse tâche inaccomplie..."

Le mouvement étudié d'une longue chevelure sombre.

"Mais ce n'est pas pour le plaisir de t'expliquer tout ça que je suis ici. J'ai une proposition à te faire, petit prince..."

Une proposition ? Que pouvait-on bien proposer à un esprit nimbé d'un corps factice ?

L'être divin soupira ostensiblement avant de reprendre la parole.

"Tu es une âme forte malgré ce que tu peux penser... Et par pitié ne commence pas à ressasser doutes et faiblesses maintenant ! Tu auras l'éternité dès que je serai partie..."

_Charmante perspective... _

Le coin des lèvres du youkai...du mort qui avait été un youkai se souleva insensiblement. Cette pensée était voulue. Il savait que le boddhisattva l'entendrait.

"Ouais ! Et j'entends aussi tout le reste je te rappelle !" Un ton à mi chemin entre lassitude et amusement. "Mais il y a une autre solution..."

Un haussement de sourcil onirique. Une solution ? A quoi ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

"ELLE !"

Il remonta cette fois visiblement un coin de sa bouche en une grimace ironique, tandis que son regard se posait explicitement sur l'entrejambe de _la déesse_. Il ne chercha pas à masquer ses pensées pleines de doutes quant à la féminité pleine et entière de son vis-à-vis.

"Insolent !"

La voix androgyne claqua sèchement, même si encore une fois non exempte d'un certain amusement.

"Moi qui m'apprêtais à te gratifier d'une faveur que même _une déesse_ n'accorde pas sans risques... Qui pensais te donner les moyens d'accomplir ta vengeance... Mais peut-être qu'une petite éternité dans ce si charmant endroit ne te ferait pas de mal tout compte fait, Kougaiji Ouji-sama..."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, toute idée de raillerie oubliée.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

"Tu m'as très bien compris Red Boy, joue pas les imbéciles... Je te propose de te renvoyer "en bas"."

Un bref instant son esprit demeura vide, ce qui arracha à la déité un ostentatoire soupir de soulagement. Auquel il ne prêta aucune attention. En bas... qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, _en bas_ ? Rien. Personne. Tous... Ils étaient tous morts. Morts pour lui. Ou par sa seule faute. Partis. Au-delà de son atteinte. Pourquoi vouloir _redescendre_ ?

"Encore une fois, sans vouloir faire dans le cliché monumental : pour apporter le repos à ton âme."

Et qu'est-ce qu'une telle chose lui apporterait ? Ou plutôt : est-ce qu'il le méritait ? Le repos de l'âme... Lui qui n'avait pas su protéger ceux qu'il aimait...

"Ho pitié ! Qui a jamais réellement ce qu'il mérite ! La moitié des dieux ne mériteraient même pas d'être de vulgaires cafards ! Et arrête de te la jouer mélo, tu vas finir par me faire changer d'avis..."

Le haussement d'une épaule au dessin parfait, que le fin voile dénudait plus qu'il ne couvrait.

"Quant à savoir ce que cela t'apporterait..." Une main fine balaya le paysage désolé. "Préfères-tu rester ici, pour toujours au-delà du cycle du karma ? À jamais seul. Ou croisant ça et là des âmes damnées ignorantes de leur propre mort ? Si tu apaises ton esprit, le libère des chaînes de la vengeance, alors tu seras libre de partir. De les retrouver, où qu'ils soient. Vos cycles de réincarnations ne pourront que se croiser à nouveau, si vous êtes réellement aussi proches que tu le penses." Un air rêveur se peignit sur les traits androgynes. "Sais-tu, petit prince, que même pour les dieux la mort reste mystérieuse ? Qui sait, peut-être même les retrouveras-tu avant cela, dans la fameuse prairie éternellement verdoyante des chrétiens. Le paradis ? Ch' ! Ça doit être encore plus ennuyeux que le Tenkai..."

Il ne l'écoutait plus vraiment. Et sans doute ce bavardage incessant avait-il pour but de préserver Kanzeon des pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans – et hors de – l'esprit de celui qui avait été un youkai. Accomplir sa vengeance... _La_ tuer ! Elle et tout les autres... Ceux qui avaient participer à l'accomplissement de son projet dément. Ses scientifiques. _Lui_ surtout ! Qui semblait se faire une joie d'utiliser quiconque autour de lui comme son jouet personnel. Comme ce lapin ridicule qu'il trimbalait partout... Il les tuerait ! Eux... et _lui_ aussi... son père. Celui... qui l'avait tué...

"Ça y est ? T'as fini ?"

La voix ennuyée le tira de ses pensées, tout en en amenant une autre directement à ses lèvres :

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi feriez-vous cela pour moi ? Qu'allez-vous en retirer ?"

Un rire rauque, volontairement aguicheur.

"Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi : obtenir trop facilement ce que l'on veut, où est le plaisir..?"

Puis sa main vint se poser sur sa poitrine généreuse en un geste théâtral.

"Je suis la déesse de la miséricorde, pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'une raison pour aider une pauvre âme égarée ?"

Un froncement de sourcils. Une pensée très clairement incrédule.

Un soupir outrancier.

"Bon, très bien ! Figure-toi que le Tenkai est en ébullition depuis le retour dans le monde des vivants de ton très cher père. C'est très agréable d'ailleurs, on commencerait presque à s'y amuser... Toujours est-il que nous n'avons plus aucun toushin taichi à sacrifier contre lui. Il nous faut donc trouver un substitut..."

Un..?

"Stop ! Je sais pertinemment bien que tu refuseras de te faire le champion des dieux, Red Boy, et franchement je ferai pareil à ta place... Alors épargne-moi les lamentations sur l'injustice des hautes sphères, le dégoût, la colère et tout le reste et laisse-moi finir !" Elle pris le temps de ménager un court silence dramatique avant de poursuivre. "En fait tout se passe comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'on a appris, là-haut, l'amorçage de la tentative de résurrection : ça crie, ça se lamente, ça hurle à l'hérésie... Mais personne ne fait rien. C'est comme ça les dieux : rien à en tirer. Du moins plus depuis de longues centaines d'années..." Une étincelle nostalgique s'alluma un court instant dans le regard à présent lointain du boddhisattva, avant que ce dernier ne se pose à nouveau sur l'ancien youkai, plus acéré que jamais. "Alors, comme cette fois-là, c'est moi qui vais agir ! En misant sur l'outsider..."

Un sourire plein d'une narquoise auto-satisfaction.

Pas besoin d'un dessin. Alors c'était cet être qui avait envoyé le moine et ses acolytes vers l'ouest ?

"Bingo ! Tu vois que tu es intelligent quand tu veux..."

Une envolée irréelle de mèches serpentines sur un farouche mouvement de tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de servir de pion ! Encore moins d'amusant passe-temps pour déesse en manque de divertissements. Et puis, elle avait déjà ses propres jouets...

L'hermaphrodite secoua la tête.

"La joyeuse bande aurait pu stopper la résurrection avant son aboutissement." Un sourire moqueur. "Fais pas cette tête, Ouji-sama, tu sais très bien que tu ne les aurais pas arrêté..." Une main dressée en signe d'avertissement. "Ne commence pas à ressasser, onegai, j'ai pas fini ! Donc, pour ce plan là ils étaient parfaits, en plus d'être très divertissants. Mais contre ton géniteur ils n'ont aucune chance, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi..."

"Ils ont le Seiten Taisei..."

La parole lui était venue plus rapidement que la pensée, trop évidente pour être retenue. Même ce corps irréel se souvenait douloureusement des blessures infligées par le jeune démon... Mais une nouvelle fois l'entité divine secoua négativement la tête.

"Tu es bien placé pour savoir que cette bestiole est une bombe à retardement. Sûr, il viendrait à bout de ton père, mais à quel prix ? Ça gâche une partie du plaisir quand tous les héros crèvent en sauvant le monde..." Une moue dédaigneuse. "Ça fait trop mélo à deux balles."

K'so ! Cette... chose qui regardait se dérouler et se briser le fil leur vie comme un mauvais film... Un simple spectacle que l'on coupe lorsqu'il ne nous intéresse plus. Il...elle... le dégouttait profondément...

La déité s'intéressa ostensiblement à ses ongles soigneusement manucurés.

"Pense ce que tu veux de moi, ouji chi, mais réfléchit vite : c'est toi qui commences à m'ennuyer là... Et je ne réitérerai pas cette offre..."

Il s'aperçut, soudain, que ses poings étaient serrés à s'en briser les os. Et qu'aucune douleur n'irradiait de ses paumes. Là où aurait du mordre profondément ses longues griffes de youkai. Il déplia lentement ses doigts, baissant le regard vers ses mains entrouvertes. Ces membres, qui n'était pas les siens. Simples élucubrations de son esprit. Qui jamais plus ne pourraient blesser. Ni caresser. Il se mordit les lèvres sans qu'aucun liquide douceâtre ne perle sous ses crocs. Une vie entière... non, une éternité sans connaître la douleur... Ni la peur. Ni la tristesse. Ni la joie. Ni la chaleur. Rien... Juste... Il releva les yeux sur le paysage apocalyptique, balayé de cendres froides charriées par un vent qu'il ne sentait pas. Plutôt mourir... de nouveau. Il se tourna résolument vers la déesse. Ses yeux couleur d'orage affrontant deux onyx indéchiffrables.

"J'accepte !"

Rien de plus. Mais à quoi bon de toutes façons ? L'entité avait suivi la moindre de ses réflexions jusqu'à cette décision... Qui amena une moue blasée sur ses lèvres.

"Hé ben ! Pas trop tôt..."

Prenant appui sur l'une de ses mains l'être sauta gracieusement à bas du bloc déchiqueté sur lequel il trônait, touchant légèrement terre dans une envolée de voiles immaculés. Un nuage de cendres s'éleva autour de lui, prenant un aspect neigeux au contact de son aura. L'esprit qui avait été un youkai baissa les paupières, son regard ne demeurant qu'une fine fente améthyste. L'éclat de cette blancheur était douloureux au milieu de cet environnement sombre. Et ce contraste s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que la divinité s'approchait. Le monde autour d'elle semblant se fondre en un vague arrière plan à la réalité illusoire. Une aquarelle aux teintes fanées. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose impérieusement sur sa poitrine irréelle. Et que la douleur fuse. Au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu. Au-delà de ce que n'importe quel être vivant pouvait connaître. Un choc sourd qui fit s'ouvrir en grand ses paupières, dilatant à l'extrême ses pupilles fendues. Premier battement de cœur. Un flot de lave propulsé à travers ses membres. La douleur insoutenable d'une naissance. D'une renaissance. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, lançant vers un firmament illusoire un long hurlement de souffrance tandis que peu à peu ce corps chimérique redevenait chair et sang.

Une éternité. Avant que ne reflue enfin la douleur. Avant qu'il ne ressente plus la main de la déité que comme une vague source de chaleur contre son torse haletant. Avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle de ses sens, son regard interceptant un sourire narquois, son ouïe une voix à l'avenant.

"Marché conclu, Ouji-sama..."

Des doigts habiles crochant soudain sa nuque, attirant son visage. Des lèvres tièdes se posèrent tout contre son oreille. Un lourd murmure.

"Je te rend ce corps qu'il aurait été un véritable gâchis de modifier, Ouji-kun, mais tu découvriras qu'il n'est qu'extérieurement celui que tu possédais. _Kougaiji _est mort voici plusieurs mois : tu es... autre chose. A toi de faire en sorte de tourner ce changement à ton avantage." Le contact soudain d'une langue jouant contre le pavillon de son oreille lui arracha un frisson surpris. "Bon retour parmi les vivant..."

La prise sur sa nuque se relâcha, tandis que la paume toujours posée sur sa poitrine lui imprimait une légère poussée. Il tomba lentement en arrière, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher. Juste le vide, tout autour de lui. La chute.

La déesse contempla de longs instants le corps fin tombant dans les ténèbres. Un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage, tel que peu d'êtres, mortels ou immortels, pouvaient se vanter d'y avoir vu.

"Va, petit prince. Qui sait, peut-être vas-tu découvrir que tu n'as pas _tout_ perdu..."

Bien vite, son expression se fit railleusement habituelle alors qu'elle jetait un dernier regard dédaigneux sur le paysage désolé. Renvoyer sur Togenkyo une âme errante... Voilà qui allait faire encore plus de bruit que sa décision de réunir le Sanzo-ikou ! Elle avait hâte de voir ça... Vraiment hâte...

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Alors, hein ? Je vous avais bien dit de pas me lyncher avant la suite :)

**Kou :** #déjà une pierre dans chaque main# Ça veut dire que maintenant on peut ?

**Hakkai :** Maa, maa, ce serait dommage de la tuer avant même que nous ne fassions une apparition, Kougaiji-san...

**Gojyo :** Ha ? Moi j'aurai dit que c'était juste dommage de la crever avant les scènes intéressantes, nee, aniki ? #clin d'œil salace vers le frangin#

**Doku :** #ne répond rien parce que vient d'intercepter un regard tueur de Kou mais n'en pense pas moins# Hum... Moi j'aimerai bien revenir parmi les vivants avant qu'elle meure quand même Kou...

**Kou :** ... #balance ses pierres sur Gojyo# Ok, mais dès qu'elle a posté le prochain chapitre elle est morte !

**Gojyo :** Oo #plonge derrière Sanzou pour éviter les projectiles# Espèce de psychopathe frustré aux oreilles en pointes !

**Sanzou :** #se retourne lentement avec une veine pulsant sur une tempe et une énorme bosse sur l'autre#

**Gojyo :** Huho... Oo;

#bruits de détonations#

**Kou :** Un nuisible en moins. Pour une fois que le moine fait quelque chose d'utile...

**Doku :** T.T C'était mon petit frère quand même...

**Kou :** tu t'en remettras.

**Doku :** T.T

**Kou :** #regarde trois contrôleurs argentés tomber à terre# ... Tiens, je sens que je vais récupérer le sutra plus facilement que prévu.

**Doku :** T.T

#bruits de déchiquètement très gore#

**Kou :** #regarde un contrôleur doré exploser# ... Finalement je crois que personne ne va finir ce commentaire stupide en vie...

**Doku :** T.T

**Kou :** #début de migraine# Je suis pas aidé, je vous jure... #soupir las# Que les lecteurs arrivés jusqu'ici reviewent si ça les amuse, au point où on en est...

#L'autrice rejette toute responsabilité sur son manque de sommeil et va se coucher de ce pas...# A la prochaine les geeeennnnns !


	3. Kaerizaki

**Auteur :** Flojiro La Grande ! #lance un regard noir aux bishou morts de rire#

**Titre :** Fukushuu no tsubasa. ("Les ailes de la vengeance" Oui ça fait terriblement cliché en français, huhu...)

**Genre :** Toujours angst, toujours death (mais c'est juste la même scène vu par d'autres yeux, chuis pas une psychopathe en puissance non plus...) et le yaoi se précise, même si c'est seulement en pensée pour le moment...

**Couples :** Là aussi le Kou/Doku arrive doucement... Très doucement, ok...

**Disclamer :** Ils vivent dans mes placards, pillent mon frigo, détruisent allégrement les ressorts de mon canapé-lit... Mais même avec tout ça j'ai pas encore réussi à en obtenir l'acte de propriété... ¬¬

**Les quelques mots jap apparaissants dans le texte** (très peu encore une fois, je m'étonne moi-même...) :

Yare yare : "hé bien, hé bien" L'une des répliques favorites de Hakkai et Nii...

Tenjiku : le "pays" des youkai.

Kyoumon : sutra en VO.

Sanzo-ikou : "le groupe de sanzo".

Shinigami : dieu(x) de la mort.

**Blablakiseràrien :** J'aime pas ce chapitre... T.T Enfin, j'aime pas toutes les parties avec Kou (c'est-à-dire une bonne moitié du texte...) J'ai pas réussi à en faire ce que je voulais, ça m'énerve ! TT Il est chiaaaannnnt à écrire le p'tit prince ! èé

**Kou :** #très fier de lui#

Bon, heureusement qu'il y a Doku qui revient sur la fin ! Lui c'est toujours un plaisir de l'écrire, vraiment !

**Kou :** ... Traître ! ¬¬

**Doku :** Hééééé ! J'y peux rien moi ! TT

#saute sur le dos du bodyguard# Ben nan, tu vas pas te forcer à être taciturne, instable et incernable comme un certain youkai de feu incestueux qu'on connaît, hein !

**Doku :** ... Kou... ne lui envoies pas cette flamme tant qu'elle est sur mon dos, onegai...

#a trouvé la planque idéale# X3 #s'accroche façon koala et continue son speech# Bon, ben voilà quoi, pas grand-chose de plus à dire... J'espère que vous trouverez pas ce chapitre trop chiant... TT Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, nee ? J'aime les reviews ! Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer surtout !

**Reviewers corner** (d'habitude je répond par mail mais là j'ai pas eu le temps, gomen gomen ! é.è) :

**Neko-chan** (aka maître jedai de moi) : Elle y est la suite, elle y est même doublement ! #sourire fier# Et je savais pas que j'étais ton auteur favori... #mode blush on# Merciiiiiiii !

**Hochet** : Ouais, je fais généralement pas dans le joyeux à mort mais là faut avouer que je bats mon propre record... Mais bon, c'est pour mieux les réunir aprèèès, c'est pour la bonne cause ! #y croirait presque elle-même#  
Merci pour les compliments sur le style, c'est une partie qui a pas été facile à écrire... Et je reste persuadée que Gyumao aimait vraiment Raset, même si c'est sûrement juste un bel espoir de fangirl romantique... Et nous sommes d'accord : c'est bien fait pour la pouffe ! èé  
C'est marrant pour les scénettes : les bishou sont pas de ton avis... #auréole#  
Oo Mais mais mais... #fuit avant de faire torturer à mort# C''est pas parce que j'ai 999 vies à la base qu'il faut m'en enlever une à chaque chapitre qui tarde un peu ! èé

**Emma** (aka grande prêtresse de Moi) : Merci pour la classe tortureuse, c'est un chouette compliment ! #sourire carnassier#  
Comme tu vois la suite arrive petit à petit... D'ailleurs il faut que je me dépêche de continuer : je suis bientôt à court de chapitres déjà écrit...  
Merci pour la review ma grande prêtresse, n'hésite pas à en mettre d'autre ! XD

**Karasu999** : Contente de savoir que le chapitre 2 t'a plu, ça me rassure ! Et t'inquiète pas pour Doku, il en a vu d'autre, il s'en remettra... #auréole puissance 10#  
Et voilà la suite !

**Wicka** (aka hentai-padawan de moi) : Hééé vi, je loade petit à petit cette histoire, j'écris aussi pour faire partager... Et avoir des review ! #grand sourire#  
La suite, la suite... faut vraiment que je l'écrive, hein ? XD; Dès la fin de la semaine prochaine je m'y remets /  
Merciiiiiii pour les compliments #aime les compliments, huhu# et vive le manque de sommeil ! XD

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Fukushuu no tsubasa.

Part 3 : Kaerizaki / Return.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

La chute.

Lente. Sombre. Interminable.

D'ailleurs, chutait-il vraiment ? Où était _le bas_ dans ces ténèbres insondables ? Pour seuls sons les battements encore douloureux de ce cœur nouveau né. Pour seules sensations l'afflux de sang jusque dans les moindres vaisseaux de ce corps... qu'il ressentait comme tellement étranger, à présent qu'il ne pouvait en distinguer l'apparence si familière. Et pour autant il ne parvenait pas à préciser... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui était tellement différent ? Était-ce seulement le fait de retrouver un corps vivant après avoir été... tué ? Plusieurs mois, avait affirmé la déité... Son esprit s'était-il simplement habitué à la mort au point de se sentir mal à l'aise dans une enveloppe de chair et de sang ?

Ces questions sans suites tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression qu'encore une fois elles sortaient de lui pour emplir le néant alentour. A moins que ce ne soit le néant lui-même qui pénétrait son âme ? Enveloppant ses pensées d'une chape intemporelle ? Il entendit presque la lourde voix androgyne se plaindre de l'approche d'une migraine... Un léger sourire étira _réellement_ ses lèvres. Il eut conscience du moindre muscle se tendant dans l'accomplissement de ce geste anodin. Il fallait croire que mourir changeait la perception des choses...

Nul temps. Nul lieu. Nulle vie à part la sienne. Nulle présence que le chaos de ses interrogations stériles. Et puis, soudain...

Aucun signe avant-coureur ne préluda au passage entre ce rien qui était l'intermédiaire entre deux mondes et le ciel de Togenkyo. Juste la violente morsure du vent, enfonçant mille poignards glacés à travers ses membres. L'éclat soudain d'une lumière aveuglante. Ses paupières se fermant sur des larmes brûlantes. Son cri étouffé par une brusque goulée d'air embrasant sa gorge. L'évanouissement uniquement repoussé par une farouche volonté de survivre. De _re_vivre.

Revivre... alors qu'il se précipitait vers la mort. Une nouvelle mort. Le doute n'était plus de mise: il tombait réellement cette fois... Impossible d'évaluer la distance qu'il lui restait encore à parcourir, le souffle cinglant accompagnant sa chute vertigineuse ne lui permettait pas de rouvrir les yeux. Mais il savait pertinemment que le sol se rapprochait. Bien trop rapidement... Il y a plus de cinq cents ans il avait appris à détester les dieux. À se méfier de leurs plans concernant le monde des vivants. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de faire confiance à celui-là ? Comme pour tous les autres Togenkyo était un échiquier aux yeux de l'hermaphrodite. Ses habitants de simples pions. Divertissants. Etait-il à ce point amusant de faire naître ainsi un semblant d'espoir, pour littéralement le briser au bout de quelques secondes ! Ses poings se crispèrent. Et cette fois la douleur irradia. Faisant parcourir une véritable décharge à travers ce corps qu'il reconnaissait à cet instant pour sien. Il était en vie ! Et il comptait bien le rester ! Il ne mourait pas à nouveau ! Du moins, pas ainsi. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher : la vengeance. Elle paierait... Il la tuerait de ses propres mains avant de rejoindre une nouvelle fois l'au-delà ! Ses crimes ne lui apporteraient pas le triomphe... Il y veillerait. Peu importe ce que la déesse avait prévu pour lui ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant !

Il se vengerait...

_Les_ vengerait !

Une douleur fulgurante déchira soudain son dos. Son hurlement recouvrit un temps la plainte sauvage du vent tandis que tout son corps se cambrait violemment. _Quelque chose_ ralentit brusquement sa chute. Une chose qui lui sembla fouailler une plaie à vif entre ses omoplates. Et quoi que ce fut c'était sa chance ! Ses yeux se rouvrirent enfin. Le souffle glacial leur arrachait toujours des larmes lui paraissant presque se cristalliser sur ses paupières, mais au moins pouvait-il vaguement voir à présent. La terre était proche. Très proche. Trop proche pour la vitesse à laquelle il tombait encore. Mâchoires crispées il tendit des muscles qu'il ignorait posséder, les sentant jouer sous la peau nue de son dos. _Quelque chose_ s'enclencha. Il s'immobilisa presque, tout son poids venant soudain reposer sur cette douleur cuisante, en dessous de ses épaules. Un nouveau cri lui déchira la gorge tandis que ses paupières se serraient.

De longues secondes aveugles. Et puis... Ses pieds touchèrent terre.

Le brusque contact l'envoya aussitôt à genoux, ses paumes s'égratignant contre le sol caillouteux pour prévenir une chute plus importante. Il demeura de longs instants ainsi, haletant, ses griffes se crispant profondément dans le mélange de terre sèche et de rocaille. Comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce monde. De la terre sablonneuse pénétrant les plaies à vif de ses paumes. De ses longues mèches claquant contre son dos au rythme sauvage des rafales. De ces frissons parcourant son corps à chacune de leurs caresses glacées.

Au bout de combien de temps finit-il par se rendre compte que c'était ça qui n'allait pas ? Le froid... Il n'avait jamais eu froid auparavant. Pas de cette façon là. Le froid était quelque chose d'_extérieur_. Les pierres de Houtou. La pluie. Le vent. Juste des sensations désagréables à la surface de sa peau. Jamais ainsi. Tellement... profond. Alors, c'était ça "avoir froid jusqu'aux os" ? Ce n'était pas qu'une expression toute faite comme il l'avait toujours cru ? Un nouveau frisson le secoua tout entier. Il avait l'impression que ses veines charriaient un liquide glacé. Là où de la lave avait toujours coulé...

_Kougaiji est mort voici plusieurs mois : tu es... autre chose. _

Lentement, comme à contrecoeur, il leva une main devant lui, paume ensanglantée vers le ciel. Comme il s'y attendait aucune flamme, aussi mince fut-elle, ne vint danser devant son regard. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de formules ni de sorts pour ça. Le feu faisait partie intégrante de lui-même.

_...mort..._

Ses pupilles dilatées contemplaient le vide entre ses griffes légèrement recourbées. Qu'est-ce qu'il était, alors..?

_...autre chose..._

Un pâle rayon de soleil traversa à cet instant la couche de nuages sombres, propageant une chaleur illusoire le long de sa peau nue, attirant son regard vers une ombre démesurée. _Son_ ombre, réalisa t'il soudain... Il se redressa. Lentement. Ne quittant pas des yeux la large tâche sombre qui s'étalait devant lui, suivant le moindre de ses gestes. Lorsque sa main ne le soutint plus en s'appuyant sur le sol il ressentit à nouveau ce poids étrange, et cette douleur à présent sourde entre ses épaules. Dans son mouvement une partie de lui frôla le sol, faisant courir une sensation inconnue le long de nerfs qu'il n'avait jamais possédés. C'était trop loin. Trop loin pour lui appartenir. Tout comme cette ombre n'était pas la sienne.

_Tu es... autre chose..._

Il était depuis longtemps agenouillé lorsqu'il se décida enfin à faire jouer cet ensemble de muscles, d'os, de tendons... De la même façon qu'il avait enrayé sa chute. Un mouvement naturel. Et qui pourtant n'aurait pas du l'être. Son champ de vision aussitôt oblitéré par deux masses sombres, comme de lourds rideaux tombant devant une scène à la fin d'une représentation. Sauf que ceux-ci étaient noirs. D'un noir chatoyant composé d'une multitude de longues plumes frissonnant sous la caresse glacée de la bise.

Des ailes.

C'était à la fois évident et terriblement perturbant. Presque contre sa volonté il avança une main tremblante. Un arrêt. Puis une griffe hésitante effleurant à peine la surface des plumes sombres. Un léger frisson remontant sa colonne vertébrale à ce contact. Aucun doute. Elles étaient siennes...

_Autre chose..._

Ses doigts lissaient à présent le plumage ténébreux de façon... émerveillée ? Jusqu'à ce qu'une bourrasque plus forte que les précédente le ramène à la réalité. A ce corps - _son_ corps - tremblant de froid. Presque à contrecoeur il écarta _ses ailes_, les ramenant maladroitement dans son dos. Avant de se relever, chancelant, cherchant son équilibre compromis par ce poids supplémentaire et les traîtres souffles de vent venant s'engouffrer sous ses nouveaux appendices, manquant plusieurs fois le renvoyer au sol. Même tenir debout devenait une gageure. Tant de gestes habituels à apprendre... réapprendre.

Un nouveau souffle balayant sa peau lui fit prendre pleinement conscience du fait qu'il était torse nu, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment si l'apparition de ses ailes avaient entraîné la destruction d'un hypothétique vêtement, ou si la déité l'avait sciemment remodelé en omettant ce détail... Il préférait nettement ne pas s'appesantir sur la question. Au moins avait-il la sensation d'un tissu contre ses jambes... Du peu que l'hermaphrodite avait montré de son caractère, il n'aurait pas parié sur cette marque de décence. Ou bien était-ce plutôt pour prouver qu'elle était bien la déesse de la miséricorde ? Rien qu'à s'imaginer entièrement nu il en grelotta davantage... Tout en baissant machinalement un regard teinté d'une curiosité légèrement inquiète... A tort manifestement. Un simple pantalon de cuir mat, aussi noir que l'étaient ses ailes, disparaissant dans d'épaisses bottes gainant ses mollets, sur l'avant desquelles étaient fixées de longues plaques de métal, légèrement galbées, se terminant en larges pointes un peu plus haut que ses genoux et dont la surfaces polie avait été éraillée par son atterrissage. L'image d'un sourire narquois traversa son esprit. Certes... ça aussi c'était bien dans le ton du boddhisattva... Il ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement vexé par cette autre marque de _miséricorde_... Et puis il secoua soudain la tête, était-ce vraiment le moment de s'attarder sur de tels détails !

Alors qu'un nouveau frisson le parcourait il referma ses mains sur ses propres bras, les croisant étroitement contre sa poitrine, tentative futile de conserver en lui un semblant de chaleur. Suivant naturellement ce geste ses larges ailes vinrent se refermer autour de lui, se croisant de la même manière que ses membres, tout à la fois faisant écran aux rafales de vent et lui permettant de s'affermir sur ses jambes en supprimant le déséquilibre qu'elles généraient. Ainsi, il possédait ce genre de réflexes inconscients, malgré tout ? Ce corps du moins les possédait...

Il se mordilla la lèvre tandis que ses yeux parcouraient pour la première fois réellement le paysage qui l'entourait. Il était debout sur le flanc d'une montagne dénudée. En contrebas apparaissaient quelques conifères isolés, avant-garde d'une forêt dont il distinguait encore plus bas l'étendue d'un vert bleuté. Tout autour de lui d'autres pics élevaient vers un ciel plombé leurs arêtes déchiquetées, se perdant à mi-hauteur sous une carapace de neige aux reflets glacials. Cette vue lui fit resserrer inconsciemment contre lui son manteau duveteux. Quoi qu'il décide de faire, rester ici ne semblait pas la meilleure des options... Il devait réfléchir. Réorganiser le chaos de ses pensées. Apprivoiser ce corps qui était désormais sien jusqu'à ce qu'il ne meure à nouveau. Apprendre combien exactement de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa mort. Ce qu'il était advenu de Togenkyo. Choses qu'il ne pourrait découvrir que dans un endroit plus vivant. Et moins froid !

Partir alors... Mais, à pied, sans vivres et à moitié gelé... Il ignorait les possibilités de cette enveloppe charnelle mais vu l'état de faiblesse qu'il commençait à ressentir il doutait fort de pouvoir parcourir la distance sûrement conséquente entre lui et un quelconque lieu habité sans tomber d'épuisement en cours de route.

La marche étant exclu, ne restait que...

Lentement, ses larges ailes se déployèrent, extensions de sa volonté au même titre que pouvait l'être n'importe quel autre de ses membres. Et le tremblement qui le parcourut à cet instant n'avait que peu de rapport avec le froid qui le saisissait de nouveau.

Appréhension. Nervosité. Excitation.

Déjà, le vent revenait jouer violemment dans ses ailes, malmenant leur couverture de plumes. Il les inclina légèrement, cherchant à utiliser à son avantage les souffles violents, et manquant tomber sous leur poussée soudaine. Il rétablit rapidement son équilibre, ne luttant pas mais au contraire s'appuyant sur cette force, suivant cet instinct qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ou peut-être que si... Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, propulsant à travers ses membres une chaleur bienvenue. L'excitation l'emportait sur tout le reste à présent, tandis qu'il amorçait un lent mouvement de battement, la douleur irradiant depuis la base de ses épaules ajoutant à la sauvage exultation courant dans ses veines.

Pourtant, à l'instant où ses pieds quittèrent réellement le sol c'est une peur irraisonnée, primaire, qui manqua s'emparer totalement de lui. Malgré cet instinct, les mouvements si évidents de ce corps, son esprit renâclait à considérer cela comme naturel. Voler sans dragon... En un instant le vent s'empara de lui, le balayant comme un fétu de paille, ses longues ailes malmenées suivant les courants contraires. Il paniqua, fouettant l'air de mouvements désordonnés accentuant sa perte de contrôle. Le panorama tourbillonnait autour de lui. Ses ailes battaient frénétiquement, inutiles. Quelques pensées rationnelles parvenaient ça et là à traverser la brume de terreur ayant envahit son esprit. Il fallait qu'il se calme ! S'il continuait comme ça il allait s'écraser contre l'un des sommets enneigés. S'il ne retombait pas tout simplement là d'où il était parti, avec un peu plus de dommages que lors de son premier atterrissage...

Il ferma les yeux, se coupant de cette ronde infernale, puis se força à mettre un terme à ses battements d'ailes erratiques, les stoppant totalement, laissant la force brute des courants aériens s'emparer de lui à sa guise. Immobile, à la merci de leur violence. Un instant. Avant que quelque chose en lui affirme que le moment était propice. Alors il tendit de nouveau ses étendards sombres. D'un mouvement souple, parfaitement coordonné, se glissants entre les courants pour mieux se saisir d'eux.

Il monta.

Il sentit cet instant précis où il prit le contrôle de son vol, les yeux toujours clos pour avoir mieux conscience du moindre souffle d'air, de la moindre variation de chacune des plumes constituant ses nouveaux membres. Instinctivement il utilisa les mouvements chaotiques de l'air pour s'élever toujours davantage, devinant à leurs changements qu'ils s'approchait dangereusement d'un sommet, s'éloignant alors d'un coup d'aile attrapant un courant contraire, laissant derrière lui la zone de tourbillons menaçant de l'attirer vers sa perte.

Naturel. Evident. Et effrayant à la fois. Et aussi tellement... grisant.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux qu'une fois qu'il se sut au-delà des forces traîtresses se déchaînant entre les montagnes. Il suspendit ses mouvements, se laissant mollement porter par le courant régulier qu'il venait d'atteindre. Et il contempla le sol se déroulant loin en dessous de lui. La chaîne de sommets ayant abrité son retour à la vie s'étendait de part et d'autres de son regard, quelques rayons de soleil allumant ça et là des reflets douloureux sur l'immaculé de sa couverture neigeuse. La forêt à sa base s'éclaircissait progressivement vers une longue plaine aux tâches de végétation clairsemées. Une région plutôt inhospitalière, enregistra un recoin de son esprit, le reste partagé entre émerveillement et inconfort. Il avait vu cela des milliers de fois, bien assis sur le corps puissant et solide d'un dragon. Suspendu ainsi à des kilomètres du sol, jouet de courants improbables, il se sentait tellement... vulnérable. Et pourtant, cette vulnérabilité même avait quelque chose d'exaltant ! Cette impression qu'à tout moment il allait tomber de nouveau. Tout en sachant que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ou uniquement s'il le décidait. Il leva les yeux, suivant d'un bout à l'autre l'envergure impressionnante de ces sombres bannières de plumes s'étendant depuis ses omoplates. Puis, de là, son regard se perdit sur le plafond de nuages cotonneux. Si proches. Il aurait presque pu les toucher rien qu'en tendant la main. Un sourire sauvage étira ses lèvres. Il _pouvait_ les toucher s'il le désirait... Il fit jouer des muscles qu'il ne s'étonnait déjà plus de trouver là. Un violent mouvement de l'air autour de lui fit voler devant ses yeux de courtes mèches auburn, lui confirmant que ses ailes répondaient à sa sollicitation. Avec un cri de pure euphorie il s'élança à travers les nuées grisâtres.

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps expérimenta-t-il les moindres possibilités de son nouvel état ? S'élevant le plus haut possible, à grands battements puissants, avant de se laisser subitement retomber comme une pierre, ses ailes sombres étroitement plaqués le long de son corps pour mieux se rouvrir subitement, stoppant net sa chute vertigineuse à une distance dangereuse du sol sur cri de triomphe qu'il ne s'entendait même pas exhaler. Alternant vol en ligne droite à une vitesse qu'aucun dragon ne lui avait jamais fait atteindre et loopings devant lesquels les mêmes animaux auraient sûrement reculés. Echouant parfois. Se rattrapant toujours. Tentant mille et une figures improbables, un rire sauvage écorchant sa gorge sans presque discontinuer. Enivré par ses sensations inconnues plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été par aucun alcool.

Jusqu'à cet instant. Cette pensée qui traversa soudain son esprit, accompagnée de l'image de deux immenses yeux verts pétillants d'une joie enfantine et du son d'un rire teintant comme une centaine de clochette cristallines.

_Ririn adorerait faire ça !_

La réalité le frappa comme un coup de poignard. L'ivresse de ce premier vol se dissipant comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Parce qu'aussitôt apparue, l'image de sa joyeuse petite sœur débordante de vie s'était évanouie, remplacée par celle d'un cadavre desséché, baignant dans un liquide verdâtre. Il serait tombé, peut-être bien jusqu'à s'écraser réellement cette fois, si ses ailes ne l'avait pas maintenu, étendues au-dessus de lui par un réflexe profondément ancré dans ce corps offert à lui par une déesse. Offert. Non pas pour s'en amuser comme un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux un soir de noël... Mais pour être l'instrument de sa vengeance ! Pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Les seuls êtres qu'il eut jamais aimé. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir. Jamais toucher de nouveau.

Immobile au dessus des nuages il ne prêta aucune attention à la beauté ensorcelante du soleil déclinant les teintant peu à peu de pourpre. Ce spectacle lui évoquait plutôt la morbide image d'un tissu immaculé se gorgeant lentement de sang. _Leur_ sang. C'est uniquement pour cela qu'il était ici. Pour eux. Ou plutôt, pour _elle_. Elle qui avait orchestré ce macabre ballet de marionnettes aux fils fragiles entremêlés dans ses griffes écarlates. La vision du visage triomphant de sa belle mère se superposa à celle des corps sans vie, l'écho de son rire glacial recouvrit leurs cris d'agonie.

Et deux yeux tellement assortis au crépuscule violet qui tombait à cet instant s'ouvrirent démesurément, contemplant soudain un tout autre spectacle que la couche de nuages dont les dernières teintes rosées se fondaient dans le bleu sombre de ce début de nuit.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Paresseusement assise entre les bras d'un trône démesuré, la reine Gyokumen posait un regard ennuyé sur la jeune youkai maîtrisant tant bien que mal ses tremblements nerveux en s'appliquant avec une attention farouche à laquer de rouge sombre les ongles de sa souveraine. Même la peur qu'elle inspirait à ses serviteurs ne l'amusait plus. Un mouvement erratique réprimé une seconde trop tard. Une légère traînée de cosmétique venant mourir au-delà de la limite de l'ongle parfaitement dessiné. Une brusque inspiration effrayée.

Un soupir désabusé franchit les lèvres de la plus puissante des youkai. Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans son geste lorsque sa main libre se tendit, venant labourer de sillons sanglants la joue de l'incompétente. Le brusque cri de douleur et la main fine venant se poser contre un visage où déjà le sang se mêlait de larmes éveillèrent presque un soupçon d'intérêt dans le regard corallin. Aussitôt balayé, ou plutôt, attiré vers un autre objet lorsque le discret cliquetis d'un mécanisme parfaitement huilé annonça l'entrée imminente d'un _jouet_ autrement plus amusant. Sûrement parce que bien plus dangereux à manier... D'un geste sec elle congédia la domestique qui manqua s'étaler à ses pieds dans sa hâte à obéir, manifestement soulagée de s'en tirer avec une simple griffure. Peut-être que la punir davantage allait la distraire, un peu plus tard... Pour l'heure elle se délecta du son de ses sanglots difficilement contenus que la vaste salle renvoyait en échos misérables. Elle dissimula néanmoins le mince sourire cruel ourlant ses lèvres lorsque le passage dérobé, à quelque pas du siège royal, dévoila la silhouette négligée et le sourire dissymétrique du professeur Nii Jien Hi. En lieu et place elle afficha une moue dédaigneuse face à la courbette simultanée du scientifique et de son inséparable peluche aux longues oreilles.

- "Comment se porte Sa Majesté en cette belle soirée ?"

- "Mal Nii, très mal ! Cette attente devient insupportable, je ne sais plus comment chasser mon ennui..."

Sa main se porta à sa tempe en un mouvement languide, comme pour juguler un début de migraine, ce qui eut pour effet d'amener devant son regard sa griffe au vernis massacré, lui arrachant un ostensible soupir.

- "De plus force m'est de constater que tous mes serviteurs sont des incapables !"

- "Yare, yare..." Le sourire en coin, rendu encore plus ironique par l'éternelle cigarette à demi éteinte tirant sur l'une de ses extrémités, démentait le ton se voulant inquiet. "J'ose espérer que ma souveraine ne me compte pas au nombre de ces incompétents ?"

Elle tendit sa main devant elle, contemplant d'un regard critique l'étendue de la catastrophe, tout en répondant d'un ton faussement désintéressé.

- "Hé bien, tout dépend de vos résultats, professeur Nii, uniquement de vos résultats... Qu'en est-il de vos expériences ? Quand allez-vous enfin terminer le processus ! Nos alliés commencent à se lasser d'attendre... Ils ne brûlent que d'envahir les territoires humains derrière leur redoutable roi ! Des bruits commencent à courir dans mon dos. D'aucuns prétendent que ce Gyumao n'est qu'un leurre que j'agite devant leurs regards pour les pousser à me suivre..."

La grimace du savant s'accentua.

- "Voyons ma reine, conviez-les à une petite fête impromptue à laquelle présidera votre époux. Le sort de ceux qui oseraient encore douter de la réalité de son retour devrait aisément convaincre les autres..." Il ramena à ses mots les petites pattes de son lapin sur les billes d'onyx de son regard, soulignant bien jusqu'où pourrait aller l'intérêt du spectacle. "De plus, cela contribuerait sûrement à distraire votre ennui..."

Elle secoua son poignet, balayant d'un geste la suggestion sans répondre au sourire mielleux qui l'accompagnait.

- "Quelques exhibitions publiques ne suffiront pas éternellement ! Je veux pouvoir régner pleinement sur le Tenjiku aux côtés de mon seigneur ! Revivre enfin toute la gloire de son règne passé ! Faire trembler ces misérables humains devant notre puissance ! Que tous se traînent à nos pieds pour implorer notre clémence..."

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus fiévreuse au cours de sa diatribe, qu'elle stoppa devant l'expression amusée de son _employé_. Il la connaissait bien. Trop bien, sûrement. Et n'avait jamais pu apprendre à rester à sa place. En un sens, c'était cela qui le rendait si divertissant. Et incroyablement agaçant ! Elle tendit vers lui une griffe accusatrice.

- "Quand pourrons-nous enfin lancer la dernière étape que vous me promettez depuis si longtemps !"

Une légère inclination du buste. Un ton faussement humble. Cet homme était à gifler décidément...

- "Permettez moi de vous corriger ma reine : vous ne souhaitez pas régner aux côtés de votre seigneur mais bien _derrière_ lui..." Tenu devant lui par l'extrémité de ses courtes pattes, le lapin en peluche explicita ses dires en s'agitant frénétiquement, tel un pantin au bout de ses fils. "Et c'est là que réside une partie du problème ma dame... D'autant que je vous avais prévenu : avec l'absence d'un kyoumon le processus de résurrection risquait fort de ne pas arriver à son terme. Le résultat obtenu dépasse déjà mes espérance, même s'il oblige votre époux à ne jamais s'éloigner des caissons de stase..."

Un soupir énervé lui échappa alors que ses courtes griffes tambourinaient un accoudoir au rythme sauvage de sa frustration.

- "Je sais déjà tout cela Nii ! Apprenez-moi donc quelque chose de nouveau..."

Elle laissa en suspend ses derniers mots, la menace du "sinon" planant clairement derrière eux. Et, malgré ses mimiques et les mouvements apeurés de sa ridicule bestiole – ou peut-être bien à cause d'eux... - il en parut d'avantage amusé qu'effrayé. Quel humain insupportable !

- "Ne blâmez pas ainsi le plus dévoués de vos serviteur ma reine."

Une pose théâtral, main sur le cœur. Plus qu'insupportable...

- "Sachez que j'ai en effet une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer."

Elle chercha à masquer son intérêt soudain, mais l'infime mouvement de son corps se penchant vers lui n'échappa pas à l'œil subtil du savant. Elle choisit de ne pas relever le sourire fier de son petit effet qu'il arbora un instant. Elle voulait trop savoir. Il serait toujours temps de le punir plus tard...

- "_Elle_ est presque prête à présent. Encore quelques semaines – peut-être moins... - et elle aura atteint le stade de croissance désiré. Donc... il semblerait que nous puissions relancer l'opération "chasse au kyoumon"..."

Elle ne retint pas le sourire sauvage qu'appela cette nouvelle. L'aurait-elle voulu qu'elle n'y serait sans doute pas parvenu. Enfin ! Enfin les choses bougeaient à nouveau. Les siècles passés à attendre son heure ne lui avait pas enseigné la patience... Surtout à présent qu'elle était si près du but... Qu'un seul être se dressait entre elle et le pouvoir qu'elle convoitait tant...

- "Il est temps de rappeler notre existence à ce moinillon ridicule... Voilà trop longtemps qu'il se croit en sûreté !"

Il approcha du trône de sa démarche traînante. Et toujours cette expression supérieure malgré sa feinte servilité. Cet humain était dangereux. Si... irrésistiblement dangereux...

- "Rappelez-vous les problèmes que nous a posé le sanzo-ikou ma reine... Les sous-estimer serait une grave erreur. Mieux valait laisser s'endormir leur méfiance que les attaquer sans relâche pendant des mois en pure perte..." Sa voix se fit plus basse alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus l'accoudoir, ses lèvres frôlant presque son oreille. "De plus, ainsi ne sont-ils pas venus se mêler de nos petites affaires..."

Vive comme un serpent sa main griffue crocha la nuque du scientifique, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans les mèches négligées tandis qu'elle amenait leurs lèvres au contact, lui volant l'initiative et affirmant ainsi sa domination. Comme à chaque fois. Même si au fil du temps, elle s'interrogeait. Ne lui laissait-il pas volontairement cette victoire ? Illusoire victoire... Malgré ses griffes souvent plus cruelles que tendres. Malgré sa force qui lui permettrait de le tuer d'un simple mouvement de poignet si elle le désirait. En dépit de tout cela... Cet humain ne la dominait-il pas davantage qu'aucun youkai ne l'avait jamais fait ? Son baiser se fit plus violent. Une main se glissa sur sa poitrine au-delà de l'entrebâillement lâche de son kimono. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas encore lassée de lui depuis toutes ces années ? Elle aimait les hommes dangereux. Et celui-ci l'était, à sa façon, bien plus que son terrible époux. Même si elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau face à la colère d'un Gyumao bafoué... sur son propre trône de surcroît. Cela n'en rendait la chose que plus délicieusement excitante...

Une étrange sensation vint soudainement accentuer cette jouissance un rien malsaine. Etouffant un soupir alors que ses griffes posaient leur marque habituelle par-delà la blouse de chimiste, elle leva les yeux. Elle venait de là-haut. L'impression d'être épiés... Un court instant il lui sembla croiser un regard violet partagé entre haine, dégoût et ...effroi ?

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Des yeux aux teintes de corail, voilés par le désir. Plongeant droit dans les siens. Vaguement interrogateurs, malgré le sourire lascif étirant les lèvres fines. Un flot d'émotions, dominé par une irrépressible envie de tuer. Comme un éclair écarlate secouant son esprit. Noyant la scène derrière sa lumière aveuglante. Il le ressentit physiquement. Ebloui plusieurs longues secondes avant de retrouver la vue. La salle à demi éclairée, étouffante, remplacée par une semi pénombre où se perdait le regard. Un plancher vaporeux s'effilochant sous ses pieds, teinté d'argent par les reflets d'une lune proche de son plein. Une myriade d'étoiles scintillant au dessus de sa tête, attirant son regard avide de leur pureté glacée. Cherchant à y perdre les images rémanentes du spectacle auquel il venait d'assister. Si... réels... Cette scène. Cet endroit. Elle. Eux.

_Qu... qu'est-ce que c'était..?_

Comme si les étoiles allaient répondre...

Mais il continua de les contempler. Leur scintillement lointain ordonnant ses pensées. Leur apportant une froideur détachée. Eloignant ce que cette vision avait eu de si désagréablement réelle. Vision... Oui. Ça n'avait rien d'un rêve. Même si beaucoup d'un cauchemar... Non. Ç'avait été autre chose. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il avait vu la réalité. Non. Pas au fond de lui. Tout son être en était persuadé. Cet être qu'il était devenu. Cette chose qui n'était plus un youkai connaissait même le nom du lieu dans lequel son esprit s'était déplacé. Joukaku. (1) Son emplacement. D'un mouvement d'ailes il aurait pu se diriger vers lui. Vers _elle_. L'ange vengeur savait où trouver sa proie à présent. Mais il était aussi Kougaiji. Et Kougaiji voulait comprendre. Ne pas suivre aveuglément ce... pouvoir ? Cette intuition qui n'était pas la sienne. Pas avant de comprendre comment...

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, avant de la voir ?_

Les étoiles étaient toujours muettes. Mais ses réflexions répondirent pour elles. Il avait seulement pensé. Pensé à _elle_. Avec toute la force de sa haine. Est-ce que c'était cela qui avait déclenché cette... seconde vue ? Parce qu'_elle_ était la raison de sa présence ? De son retour ? Comme une sorte de radar psychique ? Un lien tissé par les fibres indestructibles de son désir de vengeance ? Ou bien un véritable pouvoir de son nouvel état ?

Suivant cette pensée son cœur cogna douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Ni retenir son esprit d'emprunter cette voix. Impasse n'aboutissant qu'aux ténèbres du désespoir. Mais il n'avait jamais su choisir son chemin... Et il était une chose qui avait eu une place prépondérante dans la vie de Kougaiji. L'affection. L'amour. Et Kougaiji, à cet instant, ne pensait déjà plus à la vengeance. C'étaient des silhouettes aimées qui se découpaient sur la voûte du firmament. Mais aucun pouvoir ne permettait de voir par-delà la mort. Même pas celui des dieux, lui avait-on affirmé pas si longtemps auparavant. Alors pourquoi se torturer ? Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait jamais su faire autre chose...

Une longue chevelure aussi argentée qu'une rivière sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Un sourire aimant. Des mains diaphanes qui se tendaient vers lui. Un appel à se blottir contre son sein. Une douce mélodie planant dans l'air. _Haha ue_.

Des boucles épaisses à l'éclatante couleur rousse. Des yeux verts pétillant. Des attitudes de chaton maladroit. Un rire sans fin fendant les cieux. _Ririn_.

Deux sombres mèches serpentines aux reflets bleutés. Un regard confiant. Un timide sourire. Une voix toujours pleine de déférence malgré les années passées. _Yaone_.

Une courte tignasse aile de corbeau. Une façon de vous regarder qui vous fait vous sentir en sûreté, malgré vous. Un sourire semblable à nul autre. Un surnom un peu trop familier. _Doku_.

Alors même que ce nom traverse son esprit il lui semble prendre une résonance différente de celui des autres. Une vibration. Comme une corde invisible se tendant soudain. Mais il ne peut espérer. Il se souvient du sabre brisé. Du sang. Du corps disloqué s'effondrant le long de la pierre sombre. Inutile d'espérer. Pourtant...

_Do... ku ? _

Comme si les étoiles allaient l'entendre...

Pourtant... Sa mère lui racontait, autrefois, que chacun avait sa propre étoile. Que parfois, si on la priait très fort, elle exauçait nos vœux. Elle lui avait même montré la sienne. Elle lui avait semblé tellement isolée des autres. Il se souvenait. Elle brillait d'une pâle lueur rouge. Comme une petite braise sur le point de s'éteindre. Là. Elle lui paraissait encore plus seule que cinq cents ans plus tôt. Il ne l'avait plus jamais cherché. Plus depuis que son monde s'était figé, à l'image d'une statue de pierre pâle. Depuis que son temps s'était arrêté. Il ne lui avait plus fait confiance. Sa mère avait du se tromper à son sujet. Son étoile n'écoutait pas ses appels.

Pourtant, c'est le regard fixé sur son scintillement évanescent qu'il prononça les premières syllabes depuis sa renaissance. D'une voix plus faible encore qu'un murmure. Plus fervente qu'une prière.

- "Doku..."

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Depuis combien de temps est-il assis là ? Aucune idée. Combien de verres se sont posés devant lui jusqu'à celui qu'il roule machinalement entre ses doigts à cet instant ? Aucune importance. Son regard brun est perdu dans le vague. C'est toujours la même chose. Il vient ici pour oublier. Semer les images qui hantent ses rêves. Mais elles ne le quittent pas. Jamais. L'alcool en rend simplement les contours plus flous. Emousse les sentiments qu'elles éveillent en lui. Leur sang paraît moins vif. Leurs cadavres moins froids. Leur mort moins définitive. Parfois même il arrive que d'autres scènes apparaissent à son esprit embrumé. Leur vie. Des moments simples. Ordinaires. Des souvenirs de cette intimité qu'il avait partagé avec eux. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Naturellement. Si étrange famille que la leur... Et pourtant, si _évidente_.

Et lui... Lui qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher. Une main ébouriffant sa chevelure. Un bras entourant ses épaules. Ces contacts qui étaient devenus si habituels. Familiers. Un réflexe. Simplement ? Ho non, pas si simple... Pas si pur... Depuis qu'il l'avait perdu il se rendait compte de ce qu'avait réellement été son affection pour son prince. Il brûlait de l'absence de sa chaleur. Du contact de cette peau qu'il recherchait tellement clairement qu'il se demandait à présent comment l'évidence ne l'avait pas frappé plus tôt. Toutes ces années à ses côtés. Et un désir latent qui ne se faisait jour qu'alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de l'assouvir. Est-ce que c'était une forme tordue de masochisme ?

Un ricanement rauque, tandis qu'il porte son verre à ses lèvres. Et puis sa voix, murmure adressé à ce regard flou qui le contemple depuis le reflet du liquide mouvant.

- "Tu sais très bien pourquoi... _Jien_..."

Jien... Jien l'incestueux. Jien le matricide. Peu importait que son nom ait changé, Jien ne pouvait souiller le prince des youkai ne serait-ce que de son désir. Son petit prince. Si... innocent dans son obsession trouble pour cette mère à la beauté figée. Sûrement... Doku l'avait sûrement aimé dès le début. Au premier regard ? Qui sait, c'était loin... Si loin... Et Jien veillait. Jien qui n'avait mérité que la mort. Et qui ferait en sorte que sa nouvelle vie ne répète pas les erreurs, les souillures de la précédente...

Un reniflement de dédain. Son verre vide frappant violemment la table. Quelle connerie ! L'alcool entraînait son esprit dans des directions complètements tordues ! _Doku_ avait simplement été trop con pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il éprouvait ! Et maintenant il était trop tard ! Trop tard parce qu'il avait failli. N'avait pas été capable de tenir ce serment qu'il s'était prêté à lui-même, si longtemps auparavant. Toujours le protéger. Quoi qu'il arrive. Son prince.

Sa main se perd au milieu de ses mèches négligées alors qu'il appuie son front sur sa paume. Les images reviennent. Visions teintées de rouge. Par son propre sang. Et dans le même temps d'une netteté cristalline. Et lentes. Comme le ralenti abusif d'un film de seconde zone.

SsS

C'est la chaleur qui l'avait ramené à la conscience. Une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien. Et qu'en même temps il n'avait jamais connu aussi forte. Aussi furieuse. Effrayante. Elle avait un nom, cette chaleur. Elle se nommait Engokuki. Démon de feu d'un autre plan d'existence. C'est ce qu'_il_ lui avait dit. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas très bien. Dur à appréhender, une notion aussi compliquée, pour un type aussi rustre que Sha Jien. Mais Dokugakuji l'avait accepté. Comme il avait accepté son sabre. Cela semblait normal, dans le monde de Kougaiji. Ce monde où un monstre de flammes était son partenaire de bataille. Tellement, tellement plus efficace que son _garde du corps_ autoproclamé. Encore une fois c'était l'entité qui se battait pour son prince sous son regard impuissant.

Le combat furieux d'Engokuki et de cette monstruosité qui était Gyumao lui avait paru durer une éternité tandis qu'il le contemplait. Incapable de faire un geste. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, à tel point qu'il ne ressentait plus la douleur de son visage. Le sang brûlait ses yeux. Autant que la chaleur infernale brouillant les contours des deux adversaires. Une éternité. Avant que la créature nimbée de flamme ne pousse un râle d'agonie. Ou un cri de détresse ? Doku n'avait jamais entendu son _suppléant_ émettre le moindre son articulé jusqu'à présent. Mais il se moquait de sa signification. Eperdument. Vaguement il enregistra la fuite du démon. La tour vacillant sur ses bases alors que les couches successives de plafonds cédaient devant sa remontée aveugle. Vers son plan d'origine, probablement. Rien à faire. A travers la poussière soulevée par les gravats son regard et ses pensées n'en avaient que pour la forme svelte prostrée à terre. Kou.

Il éprouva un soulagement plus douloureux que ses blessures en voyant son prince se redresser faiblement sur ses coudes. Plus douloureusement encore il ressentit son désespoir, à l'instant où le regard violet s'arrêta sur le sourire carnassier, sous le casque aux cornes menaçantes. Le temps se suspendit alors que leurs yeux s'affrontaient. Le père dominant le corps étendu de son fils. Fragile. Si dramatiquement fragile face à la taille monstrueuse, à la puissance brute de son géniteur. Si vulnérable. Son prince. Il tenta de se relever avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait besoin de lui. Il devait le protéger. C'était son serment. C'était sa vie. Mais seule une douleur foudroyante répondit à sa tentative, remontant son épine dorsale, irradiant à travers tous ses membres. Même son cri de souffrance ne passa sa gorge que sous forme d'un gémissement pitoyable. Etouffé par un liquide au goût métallique. Il était en train de mourir... Non. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! Pas avant... d'avoir sauvé Kou !

Il se l'était promis !

Toujours le protéger.

Mais la mort se fiche bien des promesses... Il était sûr que quelque part un dieu sombre se riait de lui, sa faux négligemment jetée sur son épaule, alors que lui demeurait là, incapable de détourner le regard. Incapable de mourir vraiment. Incapable d'aucun geste.

Il vit la lame se dresser. Ce même sabre démesuré qui l'avait relégué à ce rôle de spectateur impuissant. Il aurait tout donné... tout pour se ruer entre son prince et sa fin inéluctable. Tout pour pouvoir planter profondément son propre sabre dans la poitrine découverte de ce cadavre vivant. Tout... mais il ne lui restait rien à offrir. Pas même sa vie. Et là-haut l'ange de la mort riait toujours.

Elle s'abattit. Prenant l'apparence d'une faux à la course implacable sous son regard halluciné.

_KOOOUUUUUUU !_

- "KOUGAIJI-SAMA !"

Elle donna voix à son hurlement intérieur. Donna sa vie à la place de la sienne. A nouveau les secondes se figèrent. Son corps aux formes si parfaites demeura debout, le jaillissement de sang l'entourant d'un voile mortuaire, l'accompagnant durant sa chute. Tellement lente. Et tout aussi lentement se répandit autour d'elle, large tâche écarlate s'étendant sur le métal froid du sol.

Le cri de son prince retentit. Au-delà du désespoir. Tout comme la flamme d'une puissance inouïe qui jaillit du corps épuisé était au-delà du possible. Il la _sentit_ drainer les dernières parcelles de force de son invocateur. Il la vit toucher de plein fouet le monstre. Perçut son grognement de souffrance autant que de surprise. Mais il sut aussi, immédiatement, qu'elle n'avait pas été suffisante. Elle l'avait blessé. Pas davantage. Pas même assez pour qu'il hésite un instant avant de tendre sa lame. S'égrènent les secondes alors que la pointe avide cueille la poitrine vulnérable de son prince en train de s'effondrer. La transperce lentement. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux. Mourir à cet instant. En même temps que _lui_. Mais le shinigami n'a pas fini de s'amuser...

Alors il contempla les derniers soubresauts d'agonie de cet être qui lui était devenu plus précieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Plus précieux que sa propre vie. Son prince. Empalé sur l'acier tel un frêle papillon de nuit aux ailes brisées. Et puis le sang, encore. La lame s'arrachant de son carcan de chair. Les longues mèches saturées d'écarlate flottant ironiquement en un ballet complexe.

Il le sentit. Sentit la vie de Kou s'éteindre avant même que son corps ne touche le sol. Comme une flamme fragile sous un souffle de vent. Simplement. Et le monde est soudain glacé. Aussi glacé que les ténèbres qui l'accueillent enfin. S'il le pouvait il sourirait à la mort. Il allait le rejoindre.

SsS

La douleur le ramène au présent. Douleur de ses courtes griffes crispées au point de mordre profondément son cuir chevelu. Un rire amer alors que les dernières brumes de souvenirs s'effilochent sous les lourdes effluves de tabacs, d'alcool et de trop nombreux corps réunis dans une même pièce close. Le rejoindre... Ç'aurait été trop simple. Trop miséricordieux. Sûrement qu'il devait payer pour n'avoir pas su se montrer à la hauteur. Pas su le protéger.

Encore et encore. Toujours les mêmes pensées. Ses paupières se pressent sur ses yeux brûlants de larmes contenues. Ses doigts de crispent à nouveau. C'est trop dur. Trop dur d'être le dernier. Le seul survivant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le ramène ! Tous prétendaient qu'il était fort. Mais c'était faux ! Tellement faux ! Il avait toujours fui, toujours. Il n'avait jamais été fort ! S'il l'avait vraiment été il l'aurait sauvé, pas vrai ? Mais il n'avait pas pu. Alors il avait voulu fuir. Fuir dans la mort. Mais ils l'en avaient empêché. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Sa vie... Elle n'avait plus aucun sens sans eux ! Sans _lui_... Pourquoi était-il ici alors que _lui_ était mort ? Comment avait-_il_ pu partir aussi loin en le laissant derrière ! Dans un endroit aussi inaccessible ! Sans lui... L'abandonner ici... C'était trop dur... Trop... Comment avait-_il _pu lui faire ça !

Il regarda d'un air hébété les morceaux de verre incrustés dans sa paume. Le sang s'écoulant lentement. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de serrer l'ustensile dans sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il explose littéralement. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça... Il était vivant, c'était ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé. Il ne pouvait leur en vouloir de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pas vraiment. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait _lui_ en vouloir, à _lui_, d'être mort. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à sa propre faiblesse. Et même si sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, il avait encore une chose à faire avant la fin. Un nouveau serment. Il semblerait qu'il ne puisse pas vivre sans faire de promesses... Ni sans les rompre tôt ou tard. Et celle là était sûrement la plus vouée à l'échec de toutes. Mais il se devait d'essayer. Pour Kou. Même si rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne le ramènerait...

Il releva la tête à cet instant, presque rasséréné par ses réflexions. Autant qu'il pourrait jamais l'être. Et il se figea. La salle entière se figea. C'est du moins l'impression qu'il en eut. Comme si toute vie avait disparu d'un coup, balayée par un étrange cataclysme, ne laissant rien d'autre debout que cette fenêtre par-delà laquelle un regard plongeait dans le sien. Avec une telle avidité que l'iris si caractéristique en était assombri, plus proche d'un début de nuit d'un bleu sombre que du crépuscule violet qu'il connaissait. Avait connu... Personne d'autre n'avait jamais eu ce regard. Personne ne l'aurait jamais plus. C'était le sien. C'était...

- "Kou !"

Sa chaise s'effondra avec fracas derrière lui, tandis qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds et que ses paumes se plaquaient sur le bois brut de sa table. Sans qu'il n'ait conscience de la douleur remontant sa main blessée par le verre. Pas plus qu'il ne prit garde à tous les regards tournés vers lui. Aucun autre n'avait d'importance que celui qu'il venait de croiser.

Mais son cri, son mouvement brusque semblait avoir fait s'évanouir l'apparition. Une petite chose sombre dansa un instant sous ses yeux, dans le faible halo d'une quelconque lumière extérieure. Et puis plus rien que l'obscurité derrière la vitre embuée.

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

(1) _joukaku : château fort / forteresse / citadelle._ Comme vous pouvez le constater chuis pas aller chercher bien loin...

sSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Booonnn, ça avance, nee ? Ha bah si, un peu quand même... éè Pis Gojyo fait son arrivée dans le prochain chapitre ! (Comprenez par là qu'il squattera la moitié du chapitre à lui tout seul... envahissant les Sha brothers... ¬¬)

**Gojyo :** Parce que nous le valons bien ! #secoue sa tignasse au ralenti#

**Doku :** ... #léve une pancarte "cherche petit frère de remplacement. Dragueurs poseurs foutant la honte à leur famille s'abstenir. Envoyer CV, photo et lettre de motivation."#

**Gojyo :** TT #pleure sur l'épaule de Sanzo façon fontaine intarissable# Mon grand frère me reniiiiie !

#déclic#

**Hakkai :** Sanzo ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là ?

**Sanzo :** Achever un animal qui souffre... et sauver ce qui reste de mes fringues ! èé

**Hakkai :** Yare yare...

**Kou :** #tend une enveloppe à Doku#

**Doku :** Hu ? C'est quoi ?

**Kou :** #hausse une épaule# Mon CV et ma lettre de motiv'...

**Doku :** #blink# hééé ? Oo

**Kou :** #air d'énoncer une évidence# Si je deviens ton petit...hum...grand frère je suis sûr que tu seras complétement à moi.

**Doku :** ... ouais... mais... heu... ôo

**Gojyo :** #étonnamment remis de sa désillusion familiale profonde et ayant miraculeusement échappé aux balles du moine ami des bêtes# Tiens, tiens, le petit prince veut faire dans les relations incestueuse maintenant ? #chope l'enveloppe des mains du frangin et commence à lire la lettre de motivation# ... Oo ... oo ... oO ... Vache... finalement, tu dois pas t'ennuyer autant que je le pensais, aniki... #sourire lubrique et entendu#

**Doku :** #blush# ... #et sweatdrop au spectacle de Kou poursuivant un Gojyo en train de slalomer pour éviter les jets de flammes dans le but de récupérer sa lettre# ... Erf... Bon, finalement je vais garder petit frère et petit ami nettement séparés, ce sera plus simple...

**Hakkai :** Et plus amusant ? #mange des pop-corns en observant la poursuite#

**Doku :** ... ¬¬;

**Hakkai :** Des pop-corns ? #tend son paquets avec un sourire innocent#

**Doku :** #soupir et prend une poignée en s'asseyant à côté de l'ancien humain# Bon, ben, en attendant qu'ils se lassent – ou que Kou le rattrape... – vous avez le temps de laisser une review...


End file.
